Au delà de l imagination
by Bonzai Fluorescent
Summary: House reçoit une proposition qui pourrait changer sa vie... Crossover House/Stargate. HUDDY. Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître à fond Stargate pour lire l'histoire ;
1. Chapter 1

Au délà de l'imagination

Auteur : Bonzai fluorescent

Genre : aventure (hey, y a du stargate, quand même...) et romance... HUDDY à 100 % (pas dans les tous premiers chapitres, mais ça va venir... après mes partiels bien sûr ^_^)

Spoiler : aucun... on va dire que la fic se situe à la fin de la saison 3, avant le début de la 4 (que je n'ai pas encore vue, alors forcément...)

Disclaimer : les persos de Stargate et de House MD ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas de sous avec ça (hélas, hélas...)

Notes : ma première fic sur House (j'ai déjà écrit pas mal de fic sur Stargate SG1 et Atlantis, mais pas sous le même pseudo... si quelqu'un me reconnaît... ;-) )

Les reviews, aussi bien positives que négatives, sont appréciés...

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 1**

Son visiteur se carra confortablement dans le fauteuil et lui sourit.

House ne connaissait le type que depuis deux minutes et il le trouvait plutôt sympathique, malgré son aversion profonde pour les militaires. Enfin, ceci n'était vraisemblablement qu'une vaste mascarade dont il ignorait le but, alors… autant jouer le jeu !

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si grave pour qu'on envoie un haut gradé me botter les fesses ? Général… O'neill ? »

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous botter les fesses, bien au contraire. J'imagine que vous allez lu la lettre ? »

« La lettre ? Quelle lettre ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« … ah, oui ! La lettre qui me propose une « opportunité extraordinaire » dans une base de l'US Air Force au Colorado, mais qui est classée « Secret Défense », c'est ça ? Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé le faux plutôt réussi ! »

O'neill enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

« Sans prétention, je pense avoir à peu près cerné quel genre d'homme vous êtes, House. Votre curiosité aura sûrement été piquée au vif et je suis quasi-certain que vous avez vérifié auprès du Pentagone que ce n'était pas un faux. En vérité je le sais, puisque j'ai suivi le dossier personnellement. »

House tiqua. Il se faisait rarement avoir à son propre jeu.

« Quand bien même ce ne serait pas un faux, pourquoi l'US Air Force aurait-elle besoin de moi ? Vous avez des médecins militaires, non ? Et qu'est-ce que je foutrais dans une base qui fabrique des satellites, franchement ? »

Malgré son air sympathique, O'neill commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Tout ça n'était qu'une perte de temps. Ses obligations n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dess…

« House ? Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenue que vous aviez un visiteur, ce matin… »

Cuddy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que House fichait avec un militaire ? Elle compta les étoiles sur les épaules… Un général en plus ? Elle sentait les ennuis qui pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez. En même temps, avec House…

« Ah, Cuddy ! Joli chemisier !, fit House avec un grand sourire teinté de grivoiserie. »

C'était tout House… changer de sujet, comme si de rien n'était. Le visiteur se leva et serra la main de Cuddy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était plutôt bel homme, surtout dans son uniforme d'apparat… et portait une alliance, évidemment. Et House qui ne lui avait pas fait de commentaires sur ses fesses ou ses seins, il allait falloir marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche…

« House ? interrogea t-elle de nouveau. »

Le visiteur répondit à sa place.

« L'US Air Force serait très intéressée par les talents du Dr. House. »

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le militaire reprenant la parole :

« Je comprends votre étonnement, Dr. Cuddy, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps – il regarda sa montre – et il est impératif que je termine cet entretien rapidement. Le Dr. House, s'il le souhaite, vous informera de quoi il retourne, tout du moins _dans les limites de ce que nous autorisons_. »

Il ne riait pas du tout en prononçant ses derniers mots, et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'avertissement à peine voilé était destiné au diagnosticien.

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous laisser… »

Cuddy serra les lèvres. Elle n'appréciait pas de se faire éjecter de cette manière par quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre. Mais quelqu'un qui faisait partie de l'US Air Force, et qui était très vraisemblablement accrédité Secret Défense, si elle se fiait à sa mise en garde.

Elle salua les deux hommes d'un signe de tête, et partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle en saurait plus par la suite, quitte à menacer House d'heures de consultations supplémentaires. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant à cette idée machiavélique, puis se fustigea.

Depuis quand House éveillait-il en elle des sentiments plaisants ?

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers son bureau.

Une fois la porte refermée, O'neill se retourna vers House et se rassit.

« Pour répondre à vos deux questions de tout à l'heure, oui, nous avons des médecins militaires, mais aucun n'est aussi doué que vous, et en ce qui concerne les satellites… »

Il fit un petit plissement des lèvres qui laissait sous entendre qu'il n'y avait pas que des satellites à Cheyenne Mountain…

House devait avouer qu'il était intrigué, mais il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il retournait vraiment.

« Admettons que vous ayez besoin d'un excellent médecin – je dis ça sans prétention, bien sûr – fit-il en souriant d'un air goguenard-… En quoi consisterait mon travail ? Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? »

« Une partie de votre activité consisterait bien entendu à l'exercice de la médecine : diagnostics et traitements. L'autre serait orientée vers la recherche*. Nous avons lu quelques uns de vos articles à propos des cas que vous traitez, et vos méthodes sont assez intéressantes. Bien entendu il y aurait un certain temps à passer au laboratoire, mais… »

House attrapa sa balle rouge et grise, se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et commença à la lancer en l'air.

« En résumé, exactement ce que je fais ici, si ce n'est pour des militaires, et avec évidemment moins de liberté que je n'en ai actuellement. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi je devrais accepter, au fait…»

La balle continuait ses allers-retours du plafond vers les mains de House.

O'neill se pencha en avant.

« Le matériel le plus perfectionné qu'on puisse trouver sur la planète – O'neill sourit – et _la guérison complète et définitive de votre jambe_. »

La balle tomba par terre et rebondit plus loin dans le bureau.

House se pencha à son tour.

« Vous attisez ma curiosité, Général… »

« J'y compte bien.»

« Mais il va falloir plus que des promesses pour que j'accepte le job. Ma jambe d'abord, mon accord ensuite. »

O'neill sortit une feuille et un crayon de sa sacoche.

« Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vous emmener visiter votre futur lieu de travail dès demain. Mais il faut d'abord que vous signez les autorisations, et l'accord comme quoi vous vous engagez à ne pas divulguer d'informations secret défense à qui que ce soit. Pour la jambe, nous verrons ensuite. »

House ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'engageait… mais la douleur sourde qui lui vrilla la jambe à cet instant précis lui dit, qu'après tout… ce n'était qu'une « visite ».

« Je n'ai pas encore accepté le job. »

« Vous le ferez, dit O'neill sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. »

House n'acceptait pas que quiconque lui dicte sa conduite, mais il ne dit rien et signa les formulaires.

O'neill remit ses lunettes noires, rangea les feuilles dans sa sacoche. Il serra la main de House avec fermeté et lui sourit.

« Quelqu'un passera vous prendre devant chez vous demain à 18 h. »

House ouvrit la bouche.

« Demain 18 h. Ne nous faites pas attendre, Dr. House. Au revoir. »

O'neill sortit.

House se frotta la nuque et retint un grognement de douleur… Cette foutue jambe…

Il aperçut derrière la vitre le regard inquiet de Cuddy qui suivait du regard le militaire jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

*_Ceci n'est pas évoqué dans la série, mais on peut supposer qu'en tant que chef de Service, House apporte un minimum de contribution à la recherche… ne serait-ce que par ses approches « innovantes » des pathologies____._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? fit Cuddy tout en suivant House dans son trajet jusqu'au distributeur de boissons. »

Celui-ci s'arrêta net.

« Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de me voir partir ? Si ? »

Cuddy lui jetât un regard glacial.

« La gestion des ressources humaines n'est pas un domaine qui me passionne particulièrement, House, et rien que d'imaginer les entretiens d'embauche que je vais devoir mener, j'en ai déjà la mi… »

« Tatatata ! fit House. Vous craquez sur moi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne vous prenez pas pour plus important que vous l'êtes, House. »

« L'US Air Force à l'air de me trouver important », rétorqua t-il en cherchant quelques pièces dans sa poche.

Cuddy s'appuya contre le mur.

« Vous n'aurez nulle part autant de libertés que vous n'en avez ici. Vous passerez votre journée à soigner des militaires complètement stupides et à planter des aiguilles dans leurs postérieurs musclés, et… »

« Hmm, c'est vrai que vous avez de bons arguments… Je préfère largement vos seins aux fesses de qui que ce soit. »

« Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que si vous veniez bosser tous les matins, c'était seulement pour voir mes seins, désolée… »

« Et vos fesses, Cuddy, n'oubliez pas vos fesses ! – il se pencha pour récupérer la canette de Coca et grimaça de douleur – ou plutôt devrais-je dire votre divin postérieur auquel je n'ai trouvé aucun équivalent jusqu'ici, et pourtant, vous savez, j'en ai vu des c… »

« House, le coupa t-elle séchemment, que vous a-t-il proposé ? »

« Oh, pour le moment, une simple visite de l'endroit où ils veulent que je bosse… et si j'accepte, ils devraient pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ma jambe… »

Cuddy leva les sourcils.

« Vous croyez franchement que l'US Air Force dépense ses crédits à développer des traitements contre la douleur ? Sincèrement… »

« J'espère que ça en vaudra la peine, parce que vous et votre magnifique poitrine, vous avez mis la barre très haut. Si vous permettez, il faut que j'aille faire une coloscopie au patient de la chambre 113, je dois dire que ces diarrhées hémorragiques m'intriguent au plus haut point… »

Elle eut ce petit soupir exaspéré qu'elle faisait quand il venait lui réclamer une biopsie plus que dangereuse…

Délicatesse, délicatesse…C'était House, après tout…

***

House remua dans son siège pour la énième fois. Le voyage en avion jusqu'à Denver l'avait épuisé, et cela faisait deux heures qu'ils roulaient en voiture. Le gorille en treillis qui conduisait la Jeep n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet, et la jeune femme blonde assise à sa gauche regardait dehors, l'air préoccupée.

House avait ressenti une légère pointe de déception quand il avait vu une alliance briller à son annulaire gauche, alliance qu'elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de tripoter en souriant… Enfin, de toute manière les blondes n'étaient pas son style… Non, lui il préférait plutôt les brunes… Autoritaires… Sûres d'elles… Compétentes… Autrement dit, le portrait craché de…

« Nous arrivons, docteur. Si vous voulez bien descendre fit-elle avec un sourire sympathique. »

Ils sortirent de la jeep, qui démarra immédiatement et disparut. House regarda les alentours… Cheyenne Mountain Complex… Visiblement, il y avait plus que des satellites à l'intérieur, s'il en jugeait par les imposants moyens militaires déployés aux alentours… La jeune femme, colonel d'après les insignes sur son col et ses épaules, et dont il ignorait le nom, montra des papiers à l'airman en faction, qui leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent et il amorça sa descente.

« Ah, il me semble que je ne me suis pas présentée, dit la jeune femme. Colonel Carter-O'neill de l'US Air Force. »

« Carter-O'neill… comme… ? »

« En effet. »

Il vit un sourire discret mais radieux illuminer son visage, mais elle repassa aussitôt en mode militaire.

« J'imagine que vous avez déjà été briefé, mais je permets de vous rappeler quelques éléments importants. »

House acquiesça et posa sa canne contre le mur.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, il est relativement rare que l'US Air Force fasse appel à des civils. Si nous avons l'intention de vous embaucher, c'est que vos compétences représentent un atout particulier à nos yeux. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Et comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà deviné dit-elle en souriant, ici nous ne travaillons pas uniquement sur des satellites. En fait, il n'y a pour ainsi dire aucun satellite. Pour vous convaincre de travailler pour nous, vous allez être amené à prendre connaissance de choses que peu de personnes connaissent sur cette planète, et… »

House souleva un sourcil.

« Sur cette planète ? »

Les choses commençaient à prendre un tour vraiment étrange… Il avait probablement dû s'intoxiquer à la vicodine, ou quelque chose dans le genre… c'était forcément une hallucination…

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle, à croire que la stupéfaction de son interlocuteur l'amusait.

« Justement, c'est là où je veux en venir. Ce que vous allez voir est au delà de tout ce que vous avez pu imaginer, cela dépasse l'entendement… Et le niveau de restriction dépasse largement le simple secret défense. »

House se sentait à l'étroit dans cet ascenseur… cette fille était cinglée… ou il avait fait une overdose, au choix… Il aurait bien voulu jouer au bravache, comme toujours, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. L'uniforme, peut-être ?

« Pour être franche avec vous – son ton se fit tranchant et son visage perdit son air sympathique – et croyez bien que ça ne m'amuse pas, mais si à votre retour à Princeton vous parlez, ne serait-ce qu'à une seule personne, de ce que vous allez voir… »

House déglutit. Le colonel Carter-O'neill n'avait à l'instant plus rien de sexy, et il était très clair que la phrase laissée en suspend pouvait se terminer, au choix, par 1) vous êtes un homme mort 2) vos organes génitaux externes vont subir de graves dommages 3) plus personne n'entendra jamais parler de vous.

« … nous le saurons, et nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires. »

… _moins direct, mais tout aussi lourd de sens_, pensa House.

L'ascenseur commença à ralentir. Son visage s'adoucit.

« Ces petits détails mis au point –_ petis détails, tu parles ! _pensa t-il -, je vais vous faire visiter la base. Bienvenue au Stargate Command, Dr. House ! »

***

La base aurait en apparence pu être un centre de recherche presque normal… C'est quand il avait une armoire à glace avec une sorte de symbole en or sur le front qu'il avait eu confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

_Rien ici n'est normal_.

Au fur et à mesure de la visite, il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire le Colonel Carter-O'neill par « cela dépasse l'entendement »…

Ils étaient passés voir un dénommé Felger dans son laboratoire. Le type (vaguement fêlé d'après ce qu'avait pu en apprendre House) portait une sorte de gant métallique qui lui recouvrait tout l'avant bras gauche… il avait levé le bras… une lumière bleue était apparue…et pendant deux secondes… deux petites secondes… House aurait juré que la chaise de bureau était entrée en lévitation. Mais à peine le temps d'un battement de cils, et Felger avait été projeté sur le mur du fond, heurtant au passage un boîtier rouge… et déclenchant la sécurité incendie, inondant le laboratoire.

Plus tard et après s'être changé… il avait vu… ça ressemblait à un coeur fœtal… pas encore totalement développé… « Pour le moment les résultats sont satisfaisants » avait commenté le Dr. Caroline Lam… « Il continue de se développer et nous pensons pouvoir le greffer un jour… nous avons réussi à supprimer les cellules caractéristiques du complexe majeur d'histocompatibilité ».

_Put…_ ! Felger et sa lévitation l'avaient déjà impressionné, mais alors là… ! Un cœur naturel en culture, potentiellement greffable à n'importe qui !

Il n'avait pas posé de question sur la provenance de tout cela… Il sentait qu'on n'allait pas tarder à lui donner la réponse.

***

Mais une visite ne serait pas une véritable visite si l'on n'abordait pas l'épineuse question de la nourriture.

C'est ainsi que House et le Colonel Carter-O'neill se dirigèrent à 12h00 vers le mess des officiers. A l'entrée, la militaire salua l'armoire à glace qu'ils avaient croisée dans les couloirs auparavant.

« Je crois que je ne vous ai pas encore présenté notre invité, le Dr. Gregory House ? »

« En effet », fit le géant en s'inclinant. « Je vous salue, docteur Gregory House ».

House cligna tes yeux – quelle étrange manière, cette façon de l'appeler par son nom et son titre en entier ! - et tandis la main. Mais le géant lui saisit le bras jusqu'au coude et le secoua avec fermeté.

« Tek'Ma'Te, Gregory House ! »

_Gné ?????_ résumait bien les pensées de Gregory House.

« Euh… en fait Murray vient des îles Fidji », fit Carter avec un sourire crispé.

« Ah ? il paraît que c'est joli les îles Fidji… Du soleil et des nanas, toussa… » commenta House.

« En effet » approuva ledit Murray… qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout une tête à s'appeler Murray, pensa House.

« Ah… et… ils font des tatouages dorés, aux îles Fidji ? »

Carter ne laissa pas le temps à « Murray » de répondre.

« Daniel arrive, je crois qu'on va pouvoir aller manger… »

Elle pinça les lèvres… les choses ne se déroulaient pas tout à fait comme elle l'avait prévu, mais bon…

***

« Oh, vous savez, ce n'est pas toujours facile, si vous saviez les difficultés qu'on rencontre pour obtenir du matériel correct… Notamment pour l'imagerie, ce genre de gros engins coûte un paquet… et ma patronne n'est pas toujours d'accord pour mettre la main au portefeuille… »

« Sam aussi est maltraitée par son supérieur » ajouta Daniel. « N'est-ce pas Sam ? »

Pour toute réponse il se prit un coup de pied sous la table.

House sourit et se plongea dans sa salade. Chacun mangea paisiblement pendant environ une minute, jusqu'à ce que…

« Cela me rappelle une plaisanterie Jaffa » lâcha tout d'un coup Murray de sa voix caverneuse.

Le mess s'arrêta de parler comme un seul homme, une mouche entra en collision frontale avec un mur, quelqu'un laissa tomber son plateau, et on entendit le hurlement de douleur du cuistot qui venait de se brûler.

« Euh… Murray voulait dire une blague de Tel-Aviv-Jaffa… il a des cousins en Israël ! » corrigea rapidement Daniel.

Murray ne se laissa pas désarçonner.

« Un garde serpent et un garde Horus… »

« Je crois que vous nous l'avez déjà raconté… Murray » nota Daniel, l'air vaguement angoissé.

« Celle-ci est différente Daniel Jackson. Je disais donc, un garde serpent et un garde Horus se retrouvent sur une planète neutre. La tension monte rapidement. Pour calmer le jeu, le garde serpent fait remarquer au garde Horus : ''Quel bel engin que votre lance, elle est très grosse''… »

Daniel fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, Sam Carter resta muette de stupéfaction, la cuillère à mi-chemin entre la bouche et le yaourt, les yeux exorbités, et plus loin, on entendit un concert de vaisselle brisée.

Murray éclata d'un rire tonitruant. House le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, plié en deux.

« Ah, Excellent, Murray, j'ai toujours apprécié l'humour militaire ! »

« … ce qui est bien entendu de l'ironie, car tout le monde sait que le matériel des gardes Horus fait pâle figure face à l'armement des gardes serpents ! »

Le mess poussa un ouf de soulagement, et les conversations reprirent.

House fronça les sourcils. Murray n'était pas si drôle que ça, tout compte fait…

« Euh… et c'est quoi un garde Horus et un garde serpent ? » demanda t-il finalement.

« Un truc de science-fiction… » dit Daniel en trifouillant son plat de pâtes.

***

Après avoir récapitulé une dernière fois les technologies dont ils disposaient dans le domaine médical, le Colonel Carter-O'neill se tourna vers lui.

« J'imagine que vous êtes plutôt impressionné, non ? »

Il sourit en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

« C'est certain, mais je me demande… d'où tenez-vous tout cela ? C'est tellement… »

« Vous allez bientôt le savoir. Nous arrivons à la dernière partie de notre visite. »

« … Qui est ? »

« Un instant je vous prie. »

La jeune femme pris son talkie walkie.

« Walter, à quelle heure revient SG-8 ? »

_« Dans 5 minutes colonel. »_

« Parfait. J'arrive avec notre invité. »

Elle coupa la communication.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, docteur. »

***

Quand il vit la chose, son échine fut parcourue d'un frisson.

Le colonel Carter-O'neill se tenait droite dans la salle des commandes, derrière le sergent Harrimann.

« Environ 10 secondes, madame. »

Carter se tourna vers House et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Après avoir vu ça, je suis certaine que vous accepterez le job. »

House fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers le cercle de métal.

Une alarme se déclencha soudain dans la salle, et le cercle se mis en branle.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Chevron 1, enclenché, dit Harrimann. »

« La chose la plus extraordinaire qu'est jamais portée cette planète, commenta Carter. »

« Chevron 2, enclenché. »

« Mais… »

Carter planta son regard bleu dans le sien.

« Pour vous résumer la chose brièvement, il s'agit d'un objet extraterrestre découvert durant les années 20 à Gizeh. Nous n'en avons découvert le but et le fonctionnement qu'il y a une dizaine d'années. On l'appelle la Porte des étoiles. »

House sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Quelque chose d'absolument dingue était en train de se produire devant ses yeux.

« Et à quoi ça sert ? »

« Voyager d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie, et même plus loin, en une fraction de seconde. »

« Chevron 6, enclenché. »

C'était complètement fou. Complètement impossible. Complètement irrationnel. D'ailleurs sa raison avait déjà mis la clef sous la porte depuis belle lurette.

« Chevron 7, enclenché ! »

Une sorte de grande flaque bleutée se forma au centre du cercle, et quelques secondes plus tard, 4 hommes en treillis la traversèrent, semblant venir de nulle part.

Carter pris le micro.

« SG-8, bienvenue à la maison. Passez à l'infirmerie. »

Elle coupa la communication.

On entendit un grand « schbang » sur le sol métallique.

« Tiens, fit Harrimann, je n'aurais pas cru que c'était le genre à tomber dans les vapes juste pour ça. »

« En effet, fit une voix grave plus en arrière. »

Carter se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné.

« Teal'c, si vous voulez bien le transporter à l'infirmerie… je me charge de la canne. »


	3. Chapter 3

Comment ne pas tenir ses promesses, et écrire des ff _pendant_ les révisions pour les partiels… pfff…

_Merci aux personnes ayant posté des reviews... là suite sera là probablement là dans une petite semaine (disons vendredi ou samedi... :D)._

**Chapitre 3 : Ice & Fire**

Il ne souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé la veille après l'ouverture de la Porte des étoiles… Tout ce dont il parvenait à se rappeler, c'est qu'il avait entendu les mots « sarcophage modifié », « jambe », « traitement expérimental », et avait dit oui. Oui à tout, du moment que ça pouvait soulager sa jambe.

***

Et il se trouvait désormais devant le Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, debout, sans canne, et en pleine forme. Seulement voila, il ne pouvait dire à personne ce qui c'était passé là-bas. Carter le lui avait rappelé une dernière fois il y a 5 minutes : « _… et souvenez vous… pas un mot à personne, sans quoi nous serons obligés de réagir… »_.

Il tenta de laisser de côté sa paranoïa (il était probablement suivi par quelqu'un qui s'assurait de son silence) et s'engouffra dans le hall.

***

Cuddy était au téléphone, et quand elle le vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle raccrocha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. House parvint à sa hauteur.

Mais les moqueries habituelles et autres plaisanteries grivoises ne vinrent pas.

« Ça va Cuddy ? Bien dormi ? »

_Sa jambe… !_

Il marchait absolument sans douleur et sans aucune gêne. Elle sentit une bouffée d'angoisse étreindre son cœur. Où était passé le House qu'elle connaissait ? Que s'était-il passé avec l'Air Force ?

En fouillant dans ses papiers – elle en avait honte, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister – elle avait trouvé une lettre lui proposant un job à Cheyenne Mountain dans le Colorado. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose.

Depuis son procès, et depuis qu'elle avait parjuré pour sauver sa peau, ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher, et voila que tout d'un coup…

« … votre jambe… House… »

Il détourna le regard – _House, mais qu'ils vous ont fait bon sang ? _- soupira l'air gêné, puis dit :

« On pourrait aller dans votre bureau ? »

_Merde_.

House poli. House aimable. House qui demandait la permission. Elle était presque surprise de préférer l'ancien House, celui qui ne manquait, chaque jour, de commenter son décolleté et de lorgner sans vergogne sur ses fesses, celui qui entrait dans un pièce sans frapper, celui qui maltraitait les malades, et enfin, celui dont les yeux semblaient crier « Eye Sex » chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Et elle eut honte de s'avouer qu'au final… Oui, elle aimait qu'il la regarde cette façon. Elle aimait voir en lui ce mélange de désir et de joie chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Elle aimait se sentir femme à travers lui.

Et quand elle croisa son regard, elle ne put y voir qu'un petit reste de ce qui avait été le désir mutuel partagé au cours des derniers mois.

Finalement, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue. Comme l'avait dit House il y a deux jours – deux jours qui lui semblaient une éternité -, elle craquait sur lui.

Mais plus encore, elle sentait qu'il y avait davantage que du désir purement charnel entre eux. Elle n'aurait pas commis un parjure pour n'importe qui. C'était pour l'homme et certainement pas pour le médecin qu'elle avait fait cela, risquant leurs carrières respectives au passage.

« D'accord. Suivez-moi. »

***

« Je vais démissionner ».

Les 3 mots étaient tombés comme un couperet. Ils lui firent l'effet d'une chape de plomb tombant sur son estomac.

Il reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer :

« Je suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Cuddy… vous avez sauvé ma carrière en mettant en péril la vôtre et… ». Il gardait les yeux obstinément baissés.

« House ! Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ici ! Du matériel, des patients, une liberté extraordinaire… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Une augmentation ? Je vous l'accorde immédiatement, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez… ».

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle s'aperçut que sa voix laissait complètement transparaître son désespoir. Car, oui, elle était désespérée. Il ne pouvait quand même pas partir comme ça !

« Cuddy, vous ne comprenez pas… les enjeux… »

« Les enjeux ? Quels enjeux ?! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu à Cheyenne Mountain et ce qu'ils ont fait à votre jambe mais… »

_Et merde…_

House fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires. »

« Non, j'… »

« Cuddy, je ne vous ai pas dit que j'allais à Cheyenne Mountain, vous avez forcément fouillé. »

Elle cessa de nier. C'était inutile.

« Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'hôpital ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser comme ça ! Depuis que Chase, Cameron et Foreman ne sont plus là, notre service de Médecine Interne est pour ainsi dire inexistant ! »

Le regard de House se fit à nouveau fuyant.

C'était un jeu de dupes. Au fond, ils s'avaient tout les deux que le problème n'était pas le service…

« Cuddy, j'ai des consultations en retard, alors si vous le voulez bien… »

Non, elle ne le laisserait pas utiliser un autre prétexte pour fuir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser partir.

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« _Vous restez »_ dit Cuddy d'un ton glacial.

Ton glacial qui contrastait d'ailleurs avec l'image qu'elle offrait, magnifique furie aux cheveux détachés, penchée par-dessus son bureau, ce qui laissait à House une vue plus qu'appréciable sur son décolleté…

House soupira et la regarda dans les yeux.

Et pu constater la discordance qu'il y avait entre le regard de Cuddy et le ton qu'elle venait d'employer.

Le feu et la glace.

***

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir » dit-elle plus calmement après avoir fait le tour de son bureau et s'être rapprochée de lui.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Les évènements de la veille étaient soudainement relégués au second plan. Un léger sourire naquit sur le visage de Gregory.

Pas de doute, ils étaient bien tous les deux en « Eye Sex Mode on ».

« Vous le savez très bien, House… », dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Hmm attendez, j'ai un doute, vous pourriez m'expliquer ? Non parce que là, franchement, je ne vois pas… ».

Cuddy tourna la tête… soupira, puis ferma les yeux.

Il était des instants dans la vie où il fallait savoir prendre les bonnes décisions, immédiatement.

Gregory house se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres de Cuddy entamant un ballet fiévreux avec les siennes.

Le feu et la glace.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée pour le « retard » par rapport à la date prévue, mais j'étais en pleine déprime « post-partiels » (et non pas post-partum…), résultat, la flemme d'écrire._

_Le chapitre 2 a été modifié pour tenir compte des commentaires des rewiewers, et… en lisant celui-ci, vous verrez que j'ai trouvé un moyen très usité et absolument lâche de « corriger » les derniers évènements survenus entre House et Cuddy, mais je pense (et visiblement une des rewieveuses aussi) que cela rend l'histoire meilleure._

_En espérant que cela vous plaira !_

_Bonzai Fluorescent_

**Chapitre 4 **

Elle le savait elle-même depuis longtemps. Ses sentiments pour House avaient toujours été ambigus…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait au juste ? Une relation avec House ? Complètement stupide ! Complètement inenvisageable ! Et surtout, complètement impossible, au vu du caractère du diagnosticien…

Elle rouvrit les yeux… Le feu dans ses reins et dans ses pupilles s'éteignit. Il ne restait plus que la glace. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

La scène fantasmatique qu'elle venait d'imaginer ne serait justement jamais rien d'autre qu'un fantasme.

Elle refoula une larme et décida de changer de sujet. Temporairement, histoire d'oublier une seconde que de toutes manières, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de partir.

Elle se recomposa un visage plus neutre et décida d'abandonner le ton glacial qu'elle avait employé quelques secondes plus tôt. Puisque tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire était voué à l'échec.

« Votre jambe » fit-elle en désignant ledit membre du menton. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, de toutes façons, mais quelques secondes, quelques précieuses secondes de gagnées…

« Secret Défense » se contenta de répondre House, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il avait l'air désolé, sincèrement désolé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois. Déception, tristesse, regrets… mais pas d'amertume. Il n'y aurait jamais d'amertume entre eux.

Elle soupira, et dans un dernier sourire empreint de tristesse, elle dit :

« Préparez moi votre préavis de 2 semaines, je me charge des formalités administratives… ».

Il inclina légèrement la tête et sortit.

Cuddy se laissa tomber sur son siège et refoula un sanglot. Et voilà, il avait voulu partir, elle l'avait laissé partir, c'était fini.

Puis une vague de colère la submergea. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui était fini ? House n'était quand même pas le premier collègue qu'elle voyait partir ! Un autre médecin prendrait sa place, certainement pas aussi talentueux et aussi « original », mais il serait compétent quand même, le service continuerait de tourner, et celui-ci accepterait certainement d'assurer des consultations…

Inutile donc de penser que « leur histoire » était finie, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais eu de eux (_ou presque…_) et certainement pas de relation amoureuse…

Mais ce qu'il subsistait en elle de la petite flamme, lui disait, que quelque part, ça n'avait tout simplement pas commencé.

Elle secoua la tête et se replongea dans son travail en séchant une larme avec son pouce.

***

Il s'arrêta de courir, essoufflé. Sa jambe refonctionnait à 100 %, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son cœur, qui avait besoin d'un peu d'entraînement avant de pouvoir supporter un footing.

Il enleva son ipod et s'assit sur un banc.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber et il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues de Princeton.

Il mit son visage dans ses mains et soupira.

Objectivement, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait d'aller à Cheyenne Mountain. Il n'aurait pas une telle opportunité deux fois dans sa vie, et il savait qu'il verrait des choses tout simplement extraordinaires… Déjà, la Porte en elle-même…

Mais à Princeton, il y avait Wilson, il y avait Cameron et Chase (_ah, ces deux là !_ songea avec amusement…), et il y avait…

Bah, autant ne pas y penser. Il n'y avait rien entre eux. Il n'y aurait jamais rien. Même s'il y avait déjà eu quelque chose il y a quelques années… Une unique nuit, mais une nuit inoubliable. Il se surprit presque à rougir, malgré ses joues déjà bien empourprées par l'effort physique.

Même s'il faisait souvent des allusions grivoises à Cuddy… Cela restait de l'humour, certes teinté d'un (gros) fond de vérité, mais de l'humour quand même…

Là, c'était totalement différent… il ne s'agissait plus de clichés un poil misogynes, mais de Cuddy en tant que Femme avec un grand F. _Et quelle femme !_ songea House.

Il but une gorgée d'eau pour tenter d'éloigner les images torrides que lui inspiraient ses souvenirs. Difficile…

Son regard se posa sur sa jambe. Le matin, en rentrant chez lui pour se changer, il avait eu un véritable choc.

Il avait découvert que non seulement, la cicatrice avait disparu, mais qu'en plus le muscle qu'on lui avait partiellement enlevé quelques années plutôt s'était reconstitué !

Par chance, il était assis sur son lit, et avait pu s'allonger avant de faire un malaise.

Par la suite, il avait scrupuleusement inspecté sa jambe, même s'il avait déjà un certaine idée de ce qu'il allait trouver, c'est-à-dire : rien.

Pas la moindre trace d'incision, ou de piqûre. Aucune hématome, pas d'irritation, pas même l'odeur caractéristique d'un simple désinfectant.

Queu-dale !

Une fois qu'il aurait pris ses fonctions à Cheyenne Mountain, il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots au Dr. Lam.

Il se releva, presque surpris de ne pas éprouver la douleur qui ne le quittait plus depuis plusieurs années.

Il soupira, et se dirigea vers son appartement en marchant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire ce chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On va bientôt entrer dans le côté Stargatien de la fic (d'ailleurs je dois vous prévenir que le background stargatien ne correspondra probablement pas aux saisons les plus récentes, notamment pour atlantis vu que je me suis arrêtée à la 2…)._

_En attendant, voici un amas de guimauve dégoulinante qui je l'espère vous plaira ___

_Bonne lecture…_

_Je tiens compte des reviews donc n'hésitez pas, et puis ça fait toujours plaisir ___

***

« C'est malhonnête, voila ce que je pense » fit Sam Carter avec une pointe d'agacement.

O'neill soupira. Elle n'avait pas tort, il était le premier à le reconnaître… Mais bon, l'US Army n'était pas connue pour employer des méthodes « honnêtes » !

« De toute façon nous n'avons pas encore décidé de son affectation définitive » dit-il dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Carter soupira et se tourna vers la vitre. Elle détestait entrer en conflit avec qui que ce soit… d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de Jack, mais là, ce qui se passait allait à l'encontre de ses principes ! On recrutait un type parce qu'il possédait le gène des Anciens, et on avait plus ou moins l'intention de l'expédier à terme sur Atlantis… sans avoir mentionné ce fait dans le contrat ! Formidable !

« Comment as-t'on su, pour le gène ? »

« Tu vas rire : son père est sensé être retraité, mais en réalité il travaille pour le Homeworld Security… Il avait le gène, alors on a testé son fils grâce à un don du sang… il tombait à pic, étant donné que nous manquons cruellement de médecins possédant le gène des Anciens… donc voila, on a réussi à lui faire avaler des âneries, à l'appâter avec la guérison de sa jambe, et maintenant il bosse pour nous ! »

Carter fronça les sourcils.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il va accepter de partir pour Atlantis ? Il a bien de la famille et des amis, non ? »

« Il ne voit pratiquement jamais ses parents… et en ce qui concerne les amis… House n'a jamais vraiment fait attention aux autres. Il a déjà accepté de partir bosser à l'autre bout du pays, alors… Atlantis passera comme une lettre à la poste, si on lui demande ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

Elle sentit des bras encercler sa taille et des lèvres se poser dans son cou…

****

Bon.

Les valises étaient prêtes, et les ¾ des meubles étaient déjà en route vers son nouvel appartement de Colorado Springs.

Sa nouvelle vie commençait.

Durant ces deux dernières semaines… et bien on pouvait dire que son existence avait sacrément valsé ! Non seulement il y avait bien de la vie ailleurs que sur Terre, de la vie intelligente qui plus est, mais en plus il allait avoir un rôle à jouer dans tout ce bazar. Recherche et traitements. Le tout avec du matériel de pointe et des conditions de travail intéressantes. Oui, ça valait bien la peine qu'il démissionne de son poste au PPTH.

Il avait bien essayé d'organiser un pot de départ…

Mais les 9/10e du service lui tenaient rigueur de son comportement exécrable, et le dernier 10e semblait vraisemblablement lui en vouloir pour ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt…

Wilson ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, et n'avait répondu à aucun coup de téléphone.

House avait décidé de laisser tomber… Il connaissait son ami, et savait qu'il finirait par changer d'avis.

Quand à Cuddy…

Ils s'étaient revus une fois pour accomplir les dernières formalités administratives… et elle avait prétexté un rendez-vous important pour ne pas venir à son pot… Pot qui avait été tué dans l'œuf, au final…

Il soupira. Cuddy…

***

« Cuddy ? »

Il leva un sourcil. Ravissante était un euphémisme pour la décrire en cet instant précis. Magnifique… Superbe… ou plus simplement Belle auraient été plus justes : une jupe courte modelant ses cuisses fuselées, un maquillage impeccable, et un décolleté… un décolleté… Hmm, un décolleté…

Il leva les yeux à temps pour croiser son regard amusé.

« Je suis venue vous dire au revoir »

« C'est ce que je vois » fit-il avec un léger sentiment de malaise.

Devait-il la laisser entrer ou pas ?

Telle était la question… Car Cuddy… seule… chez lui… dans _cette_ tenue… Ca n'était pas sérieux… Non, vraiment pas sérieux du tout…

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Fourrant le nez dans le frigo pour échapper au décolleté si tentateur, il en examina le maigre contenu.

« Il ne me reste pas grand-chose… un ice tea, ça vous tente ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se releva… et rencontra le regard amusé de Cuddy, les bras croisés.

Définitivement pas sérieux.

« House… »

« Stop !»

Elle leva un sourcil.

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire… » reprit House.

« Ce que je vais dire… ? »

« Ce que vous allez dire… » répéta t-il mécaniquement.

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire, exactement ? »

Elle s'amusait ! Elle jouait avec lui, et ça la faisait marrer !

Il referma le frigo, se passa une main sur le visage et alla s'asseoir. Elle allait le rendre cinglé.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, House… » fit-elle en s'adossant au réfrigérateur. Le terrible décolleté bailla davantage.

Cette femme était diabolique.

Il releva la tête et écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Vous le savez très bien ! » se défendit-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris… ».

Elle commença à se rapprocher.

« Vous… »

« Je quoi, House ? »

Elle était près. Beaucoup trop près.

« Enfin, quoi ! Vous vous ramenez chez moi avec cette… » il pointa son chemisier «… cette arme de destruction massive, et vous voulez me faire croire que c'est juste pour bavarder !? »

Elle plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de la chaise, entravant toute tentative de fuite. Et son décolleté… Ca n'était absolument pas _fair-play _!

« Je vous trouve présomptueux, House. Sincèrement » fit-elle en souriant.

Et elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui sans plus de cérémonie.

Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser entrer. Jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière. Et se mit à réfléchir, malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il devait partir le lendemain.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment… Elle et lui…

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Fini l'amusement. Son regard ne reflétait pas non plus une quelconque envie de viol, pensa House avec soulagement (_lui, se faire violer par Cuddy ! Ah !_). En fait, ça ressemblait plutôt à de la tendresse, bizarrement…

Elle passa les mains derrière sa nuque.

Mais il ne pouvait pas… son travail…

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, dans l'idée de la repousser, mais son corps ne fut pas de cet avis… et il se sentit soudain un peu raide. Vraiment _très _raide d'ailleurs.

Cuddy, qui jusqu'à lors maîtrisait parfaitement la situation, vira au rouge et baissa les yeux.

Elle finit par relever la tête et croisa le regard chaud de Gregory House.

Malgré le désir indéniable que trahissait son corps, il ne semblait pas décidé à en profiter. Il se contenta simplement d'apprécier le moment du mieux qu'il put, comme pour essayer de le graver définitivement dans sa mémoire.

Le corps chaud de Cuddy serré contre le sien. Son parfum enivrant. Sa poitrine écrasée contre son torse, sa virilité à lui tendue presque douloureusement. Leurs respirations qui commençaient à devenir chaotiques. Ses mains à lui sur ses hanches, ses mains à elle dans son dos… Et leurs regards… Leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre qui en disaient bien plus long que tout ce qu'ils voudraient bien avouer.

Et dans son regard il comprit. Il comprit qu'ils étaient tout simplement en train de _faire l'amour,_ au sens le plus pur du terme. Pas physiquement, mais spirituellement. Lui en train de faire l'amour à Cuddy… La certitude avait de quoi lui échauffer l'esprit… Mais il se contenta de se perdre dans son regard, espérant qu'elle lisait la même chose dans le sien.

Il resserra son étreinte.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Jamais. Il voulait rester pour l'éternité dans cette position, tellement proche d'elle, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et de fait, à cet instant, elle l'était. Et pour tous les instants qui suivraient, d'ailleurs… Au diable la Porte des Etoiles, les Goa'uld, l'US Army. Son monde se limitait en instant à Lisa Cuddy.

Aucun d'entre eux ne maîtrisait plus rien. Et pourtant… Aucun ne fit le plus petit mouvement, rien qui aurait pu faire déraper leur étreinte vers quelque chose de plus torride encore.

Chacun se contentait de savourer la présence de l'autre. Leurs corps tendrement enlacés, leurs lèvres qui se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher, les gémissements d'aise qu'ils laissaient échapper par inadvertance. Le besoin viscéral de sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Front contre front, leurs souffles anarchiques se mêlant, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Malgré la certitude qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain… Pas immédiatement… Mais quelle importance… maintenant qu'ils savaient… ils pourraient attendre. Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'état de grâce prit fin. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Cuddy se poser dans son cou et s'y attarder un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Merci… » souffla t-elle.

Elle se releva, passa sa main douce sur sa joue râpeuse, prit ses affaires, et sortit de sa vie pour un temps indéfini.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'une fois que la chaleur qu'avait laissée son corps se fut dissipée.

Cette femme était merveilleuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! Je vais essayer d'écrire à un rythme plus régulier, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment…_

Il avait voulu écrire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pour qu'elle sache.

Mais comment décrire l'indescriptible ? Comment expliquer ce qui était au-delà de l'imagination ? Sans compter le fait qu'il était plus qu'explicitement mentionné dans son contrat qu'il ne devait informer personne de « la situation » sans avoir auparavant obtenu l'autorisation du Pentagone… Autorisation qui n'était délivrée que pour l'entourage au premier degré, et sous conditions…

Alors il avait simplement donné un nom et une adresse, quelle trouverait dans son courrier.

_Général Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill, Pentagone, Washington D.C._

Le gradé l'enverrai peut-être – certainement – balader, mais qui sait… peut-être que…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée stupide et continua de gravir les marches de l'avion. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule… Son ancienne vie se terminait. Mais pas tout à fait…

Il ne chercha pas Cuddy dans la foule. Il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce qu'elle vienne. Pas besoin d'adieux larmoyants.

Il refoula un sourire. Ils attendraient. Tout avait été dit la veille au soir sans paroles ou presque.

N'importe qui aurait pris ça pour de l'égoïsme. Peut-être que Cuddy elle-même… ?

Ils avaient attendu plus de 25 ans. Après leur rencontre à l'Université, ils avaient chacun pris des chemins différents, près à saisir les opportunités que leur tendait la vie, sans pourtant s'oublier totalement. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils s'étaient tournés autour, jouant au chat et à la souris…

Et on lui proposait aujourd'hui une aventure extraordinaire…

Il pinça les lèvres… Et s'engouffra dans l'avion.

***

Il savait que son travail serait fantastique, dans tous les sens du terme. Il espérait qu'on lui donnerait la chance de passer la Porte. O'neill lui-même n'avait-il pas sous-entendu qu'il serait peut-être amené à travailler sur d'autres planètes avec les équipes SG ?

Il bailla. Les heures de vols commençaient à être pesantes. Allez, plus que 35 minutes avant d'arriver à Denver !

C'est sur cette sympathique pensée que House referma sa braguette. Se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes…

Et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air sur la table de briefing de Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

***

Il massa son crâne endolori et aperçu le visage contrarié du Colonel Carter.

« Pas trop secoué ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se retourna vers un airman en faction.

« Dites leur de téléporter aussi les bagages tant qu'on y est… et de se débrouiller pour modifier discrètement le registre de vol afin d'effacer son nom. »

Elle se retourna vers House.

« Désolée de devoir recourir à la téléportation sans prévenir, mais nous avons à l'infirmerie un patient gravement malade dont l'état empire d'heure en heure, et personne ne parvient à poser un diagnostic… Nous ne pouvions pas attendre plus longtemps pour vous faire venir. Heureusement que vous êtes passé aux toilettes, sinon, nous n'aurions pas pu… »

Il n'écouta pas la suite. Sûrement un petit blocage…

Téléportation.

Bah, pourquoi pas ?

« … quand à votre chute… nous téléportons rarement des personnes en mouvement, et le décalage dynamique explique probablement le… »

Il se releva avec difficulté (son postérieur se souviendrait de cette première en matière de transport, ça c'était certain…), et suivit le Colonel Carter vers l'infirmerie.

***

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez déjà pratiqué, comme examen ? » demanda House.

« Toutes sortes d'examens, la plupart peu concluants, mais une échographie abdominale a révélé une augmentation du diamètre de la veine porte et une splénomégalie, et par la suite nous… »

« Hypertension portale » fit House pour lui-même. « Une idée de la cause… ? »

« C'est là où j'allais en venir » fit la doctoresse avec exaspération, appréciant peu d'être interrompue de la sorte. « L'examen du frottis sanguin a révélé la présence d'un parasite… qui est sûrement allé se loger dans le parenchyme hépatique, d'où l'hypertension portale ».

House soupira. « Et bien, si vous avez repéré le parasite, éradiquez le ! » fit-il avec humeur. « Et tant que vous y êtes, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, vérifiez la présence de varices œsophagiennes. Faudrait pas qu'il claque d'une hémorragie, le bougre… »

Il se détourna mais la jeune femme le rappela.

« Plusieurs spécialistes en maladies infectieuses n'ont pas réussi à identifier le parasite. Il semble faire partie de la classe des helminthes, mais il ne ressemble à rien de connu ».

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Vous voyez, ce que j'aime bien avec les « spécialistes en maladies infectieuses »… c'est que justement, ce sont des spécialistes en maladies infectieuses, et moi pas. Que voulez que je trouve qu'ils n'aient déjà trouvé ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. C'était quand même Gregory House ! Mais il n'avait pas tort… Il ne ferait probablement pas mieux que les spécialistes de la question.

« Le frottis est toujours sur le microscope dans le fond de la salle, si ça vous intéresse… »

Elle prit une pile de dossiers, lui jeta un dernier regard exaspéré et sorti.

Il la regarda partir, en songeant qu'il commençait déjà à se faire des amis parmi ses nouveaux collègues… Génial…

Il s'assit à la paillasse et s'approcha du microscope.

Effectivement, d'après ses quelques souvenirs de parasitologie, ça ressemblait bien à un helminthe, mais… ? Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais quelque chose clochait avec cette bestiole.

***

Une chance, le patient étant à moitié dans le coltard, il n'avait donc pas la possibilité de l'interroger. Tout le monde mentait, et les militaires ne faisaient pas exception, bien au contraire…

Cependant, s'il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur les circonstances dans lesquelles le soldat avait été contaminé par ce parasite, il allait devoir rencontrer les personnes qui le côtoyaient le plus, c'est-à-dire ses coéquipiers.

Il finirait de lire le dossier le lendemain. Tous ces évènements l'avaient un peu épuisé, et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop…

***

Cuddy se retint de soupirer et prit le dossier au dessus de la pile qui ne cessait de grossir.

Étant donné qu'elle avait énormément de travail, en tant doyenne et directrice du PPTH, elle faisait rarement des gardes aux urgences, mais visiblement, aujourd'hui toute la région s'était passée le mot pour se brûler en cuisinant, se trancher un ou plusieurs doigts en bricolant, avaler des petites cuillères, confondre destop et laxatif, ou encore s'introduire divers objets dans des orifices _non destinés à cet usage_, puis se retrouver par la suite dans l'impossibilité de les extraire…

Elle était donc venue prêter main forte à ses collègues surchargés.

Elle parcourut rapidement l'admission faite par les infirmières à l'accueil avant d'entrer dans le box où l'attendait son patient :

_James P. Doyle_, _45 ans. Malaise sur la voie publique. ATCD de sd délirant aigu il y a 3 jours à l'aéroport de Denver, OH chronique, ramené à Princeton par sa sœur…_

Les patients étiquetés psy et alcooliques par-dessus le marché, ça pouvait parfois être amusant, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la tête à ça…

Elle entra dans le box.

« Mr. Doyle, bonjour, je suis le Dr. Cuddy »

Le malade était relativement pâle. Il lui jeta un regard perplexe et marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Cuddy soupira… l'interrogatoire n'allait pas être simple s'il ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole. Autant commencer par prendre les constantes.

Pendant qu'elle se frictionnait les mains avec une solution hydro-alcoolique, il s'exclama soudainement :

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu, malgré ce que tout le monde prétend ».

Super. Délire d'interprétation ? Paranoïa ? Elle avait l'embarras du choix.

Elle prit son stéthoscope.

« Et qu'avez-vous vu, Mr. Doyle ? » puis enchaîna « Respirez calmement, s'il vous plaît… »

Bruit trachéo-bronchique, murmure vésiculaire, tout avait l'air normal… pour les poumons tout du moins…

« C'était dans l'avion. Y avait ce type désagréable là… Me regardait d'un air… »

Tout en continuant son auscultation, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Comme elle se le disait fréquemment, les malades relevant de la psychiatrie n'étaient bien évidemment pas responsables de leurs troubles, et en ce qui concernait les psychotiques, ils n'en étaient tout simplement pas conscients, mais ça ne les rendait pas plus facile à supporter pour autant…

D'autant plus aujourd'hui, avec tout ce boulot qui lui tombait dessus… Et House qui n'était plus là pour la taquiner…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'image du diagnosticien de son esprit et partit chercher un thermomètre auriculaire dans le petit meuble blanc derrière elle.

« Ce grand échalas était médecin si on en juge par les publications qu'il lisait. » continua Doyle, « Enfin pas aimable en tout cas. Il a écouté du rock à fond dans son baladeur pendant tout le voyage, j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil une seconde. »

Cuddy sentit son cœur se serrer. Pour un peu, on aurait presque dit House… Et elle songea que le patient divaguait complètement. Il parlait au début de quelque chose qu'il aurait « vu »… puis s'était mis à lui décrire son voisin dans l'avion…

« Je vais tirer légèrement le pavillon de votre oreille pour prendre votre température. Ca va peut-être vous faire un peu mal mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps » dit-elle.

Mieux valait prendre ses précautions, un de ses collègues s'était une fois pris un pain pour ne pas avoir prévenu le patient de la douleur minime qu'allait engendrer ce geste… Qu'est-ce que les gens pouvaient être cons, par moments, songea t-elle avec humeur.

Voilà qu'elle devenait aigrie ! Était-ce le départ de House qui l'affectait à ce point ?

_Et merde..._

Le souvenir de son étreinte de la semaine passée lui revint comme un boomerang, et elle ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues… Les mains de House… les yeux de House… les cuisses de House…

Heureusement, le patient était encore dans son délire et ne semblait s'être aperçu de rien…

« … et puis environ une demi-heure avant la fin du voyage, il est parti aux toilettes… et n'en est jamais ressorti. » Doyle se gratta la tête et soupira d'un air las. « Quand on est sortis de l'avion… ben j'ai attendu un peu… mais il n'est pas réapparu… j'ai cru qu'il avait peut-être fait un malaise où je sais pas quoi, alors j'ai tenté de remonter pour avertir les hôtesses, mais on m'en a empêché et… bon disons que je me suis un peu emporté, et ils ont fait venir la sécurité. »

Alors que Cuddy rangeait son matériel et restait silencieuse il continua.

« Ils sont allés vérifier et il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes, ni ailleurs. Pourtant, je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au type… comme je le dis souvent, y a que des trous du cul dans le Colorado… »

Cuddy se figea. Un doute horrible l'assaillit.

Non, c'était impossible, c'était vraiment trop…

« Et… vous êtes parti de quel aéroport déjà ? »

« Newark Liberty, pourquoi ? »

Alors que le type continuait de déblatérer sur les ploucs du Colorado, elle sentit son sang se glacer.

La semaine passée, elle avait voulu voir House pour lui faire signer quelques papiers, mais il ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau… Elle avait alors aperçu son billet d'avion…

Elle savait qu'il partait à travailler à Cheyenne Mountain la semaine suivante, mais voir le billet… Son départ devenait réel, en quelque sorte.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble en remplissant un formulaire de demande d'analyses biologiques. A priori, le patient n'avait eu qu'un petit malaise vagal, mais elle le trouvait vraiment pâle… Il était peut-être anémié.

NFS-plaquettes et roule ma poule…

« Je vous prescris une analyse de sang, mais a priori il n'y a rien d'inquiétant » fit-elle avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

Tandis qu'elle appelait une infirmière pour effectuer le prélèvement, le type répéta :

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu… »

Cuddy sortit précipitamment.

***

« Bon, récapitulons » fit House. « Sanderson passe 3 jours sur P2X-machin chose avec son équipe, consomme de la nourriture locale et se lave dans une rivière. Il rentre sur Terre, et 4 jours plus tard, commence à présenter une forte fièvre ne cédant pas aux antipyrétiques, des signes de confusion et une agressivité importante. On trouve dans son sang un parasite inconnu qui doit manifestement venir de là-bas. »

Il semblait attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas. Les différents médecins qui participaient au staff semblaient quelque peu désemparés par ce cas de maladie extraterrestre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, ni la dernière, mais en général les médicaments terriens avait au moins un petit effet.

Mais là… Rien.

House paru s'impatienter.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, dans ces cas là, hmm ? »

Caroline Lam entra dans la salle à ce moment.

« Le général Landry vient de décider l'envoi de SG1 pour faire des prélèvements sur la planète. House, vous partez avec eux. »

« Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche ! » s'exclama t-il.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_On entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet Stargatien, donc j'en profite pour vous fournir quelques précisions sur les protagonistes venant de SG1 (et éventuellement Atlantis par la suite… ou pas ? Mystère !)._

_Je ne peux absolument pas encadrer Mitchell… c'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas ce personnage, il sera donc parti pour une durée et pour une raison indéterminée (peut-être que j'écrirai vite fait un truc dessus, faut voir…). Le Dr. Lam est en charge de l'infirmerie… et oui je me suis permise quelques libertés avec la série, mais pas au point de ressusciter Janet… snif…_

_SG1 est donc composée de Carter qui la commande, Teal'c, Daniel, sans oublier Vala bien sûr ! Landry est le commandant du SGC. Jack travaille toujours au Homeworld Security (mais n'est évidemment pas dans la chaîne de commandement de Sam… hé hé…)._

_En ce qui concerne Stargate Atlantis, Weir est vivante, dirige l'expédition, et l'équipe est composée de John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, Teyla et McKay. Même si je suis une Shweiriste à poils durs, je ne pense pas que j'aborderai ce ship dans la fic… trop de ship tue le ship, à force… ou alors très superficiellement._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Si vous cherchez une musique à écouter avec, je vous conseille « High Hopes » des Pink Floyd._

***

Il respira profondément.

Dès l'instant où il avait vu la Porte fonctionner lors de sa première visite à la base, il s'était demandé quel effet ça faisait de la traverser.

Et il allait le savoir dans quelques minutes.

Il ajusta une dernière fois son treillis, en songeant que Cuddy aurait sans doute aimé… Et chassa l'image de la jeune femme de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser distraire en mission !

Il vérifia la présente du Zat' et du Beretta sur ses cuisses, la radio, les rations de survie dans son sac, le kit de prélèvements… Visiblement tout y était.

« Pas trop stressé ? »

C'était Daniel, le jeune archéologue, qui était en train de préparer son paquetage.

« Rooh, Daniel voyons laissez le tranquille c'est un grand garçon ! » Daniel leva les yeux au ciel.

Et c'était Vala, véritable tornade brune aussi exubérante que drôle… quoiqu'un peu fatigante par moments…

« Tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller ? » demanda le Colonel Carter avec une pointe d'impatience, en jouant machinalement avec son alliance, qu'elle portait autour du cou avec une chaîne pendant les missions…

« Tout est OK pour moi » dit House.

« Moi aussi » fit Daniel.

« Idem ici » ajouta Teal'c.

« Pareil ! » termina Vala.

***

_« Chevron 1, enclenché ! »_

C'est à peine s'il entendait la voix du Sergent Harriman. L'appréhension lui nouait le ventre, mais était plus que largement surpassée par l'excitation. Dans moins d'une minute, il se retrouverait à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre.

_« Chevron 2, enclenché ! »_

Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

C'était bête… complètement idiot… mais il ne voulait pas partir avant que Cuddy sache que… quel imbécile il faisait… elle savait, évidemment. Ils savaient tous les deux. Et pourtant il avait accepté ce travail. Un salaire qui rendrait son banquier plus que soupçonneux, du matériel à faire pâlir d'envie tous les chercheurs et les médecins du monde…

Mais il n'y avait pas Cuddy.

_« Chevron 3, enclenché ! »_

Les premiers jours, il était passé outre. Mais quand la fatigue avait commencé à se faire sentir… Son réflexe d'aller titiller sa patronne s'était heurté à l'absence de cette dernière et…

Elle lui manquait, tout simplement.

Oh, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de refuser d'aller faire des heures à la clinique, ou de commenter son décolleté du jour, non…

_« Chevron 4, enclenché ! »_

C'était sa présence. Son sourire chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son bureau, même si elle feignait d'être ennuyée…

La sensation de ressortir de ce même bureau avec l'esprit plus léger que quand il était entré.

_« Chevron 5, enclenché ! »_

Les questions soupçonneuses de Wilson, qui était persuadé (et à raison, quelque part…) qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre lui et Cuddy.

L'évidence aux yeux du monde que House n'était pas qu'un monstre dénué de sentiments, mais qu'il comptait au moins aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Et pas n'importe qui. Cuddy.

_« Chevron 6, enclenché ! »_

L'anneau s'arrêta de tourner et le vortex se forma.

Si SG1 était presque complètement blasée par l'habitude, mais lui…

_« SG1, bonne chance ! » _leur dit le Général Landry par le micro_ « et ramenez nous le Dr. House en un seul morceau, hein ! »_ ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de ce dernier.

« On y va » ordonna Carter. « Je passe la première, Vala, vous me suivez, et Teal'c et Daniel, vous vous assurez que tout va bien pour notre collègue… c'est parti ».

Et elle s'engouffra dans le vortex bleuté et miroitant sans aucune hésitation. Vala la suivit de près en sifflotant comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade de santé…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Gregory House » le rassura Teal'c – qui ne s'appelait donc pas Murray comme on le lui avait fait croire – « c'est absolument sans danger ».

Sans danger, si on exceptait le fait que son corps allait être désintégré en des millions de particules, l'information étant envoyée à l'autre bout de la galaxie puis restituée par la Porte de destination… Mouais…

Daniel lui fit un sourire encourageant. « Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, ne restez pas juste devant, on risquerait de vous rentrer dedans… »

House toucha du bout des doigts le vortex… c'était plutôt froid… et gluant, d'une certaine manière…

Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et s'élança.

***

Cuddy respira à fond.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle n'avait aucun plan. Pas le moindre embryon d'idée quand à la manière dont elle allait entrer en contact avec O'neill.

Bêtement, elle avait essayé de le joindre par téléphone, mais s'était heurtée à un mur de bureaucratie… et on lui avait poliment signifié que de toute façon, si elle devait joindre un officier d'Etat Major comme O'neill, elle saurait comment faire.

Entrer dans le Pentagone et demander à le voir était complètement exclu. Elle se ferait sûrement refouler… Et s'attirerait des ennuis par la même occasion.

Elle décida finalement d'attendre dans l'espoir de le voir sortir.

Deux problèmes se posaient :

D'une part, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il comptait sortir, et d'autre part, comme l'indiquait fort bien son nom, le Pentagone avait 5 faces… Et d'innombrables portes sur chacune d'elles…

Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici… Essayer de voir O'neill, évidemment… Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

_Bonjour, je viens vous voir par que j'ai entendu un patient dire que quelqu'un, qui serait visiblement House, a disparu des chiottes pendant un voyage en avion ! Vous pourriez me rassurer, s'il vous plaît ? Et je ne sais pas où il est, en plus !_

Ben voyons…

Elle s'assit sur un petit muret et soupira.

Elle se donnait une heure pour attendre que O'neill sorte, et après… et après quoi ?

Elle ne serait pas plus avancée, et son incertitude risquait de la perturber dans son travail pour les jours, voire les semaines à venir.

***

Une demi-heure après, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

La voix était froide, sans pour autant être désagréable. O'neill.

Elle releva les yeux, a moitié éblouie par le soleil.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et dit : « Venez avec moi ».

***

Il referma la porte de son bureau et l'invita à prendre un siège.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, la toisa et prit la parole :

« On s'est revus peu de temps après son passage dans le Colorado –il restait volontairement évasif -je suis resté en face de lui quand il a rempli le questionnaire habituel… »

Il prit une figure d'Homer Simpson qui trônait sur le bord de son bureau et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Cuddy resta silencieuse en attendant qu'il continue.

« … et quand il est arrivé à la fameuse question : '' avez-vous un(e) conjoint(e) ou une personne à qui vous êtes lié sentimentalement''… »

Il fronça les sourcils…

« Il a hésité, puis coché ''non''. »

La figure Homer émit un bruit sec en claquant sur le bureau. O'neill releva les yeux.

« Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas fait une erreur en l'embauchant. Ce type ne sait manifestement pas ce qu'il veut… »

Son regard transperça Cuddy de part en part, et elle eut un bref aperçu de l'Officier des Forces Spéciales qu'il avait été il y a quelques années de ça. O'neill n'était pas du genre à plaisanter, manifestement.

«Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Dr. Cuddy ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Soit elle allait se couvrir de ridicule, soit…

« J'ai vu un type l'autre jour, aux urgences. Il a prit le même vol que House, qui se trouvait justement être son voisin dans l'avion. »

Le visage d'O'neill était imperturbable.

« Continuez »

« Il prétend l'avoir vu entrer dans les toilettes mais ne pas l'avoir vu en ressortir. »

« Et alors, il aura sans doute mangé quelque chose de pas frais, sera tombé malade, puis ressorti à la fin du voyage… voyons, Miss Cuddy… »

Alors ça… ! S'il croyait pouvoir lui donner du « Miss Cuddy »…

Elle se pencha en avant.

« Vous croyiez que j'allais gober ça comment ? L'armée de l'air embauche un médecin _persona non grata_ dans tous les hôpitaux du pays ou presque, certes talentueux, mais connu pour avoir un caractère particulièrement ingérable, refusant d'obéir aux ordres… et par-dessus tout un civil ! De qui vous moquez vous, général ? »

Elle croisa les bras et soupira avec exaspération.

« Ca fait trois jours que j'essaye de le joindre sur son portable. Trois jours et aucune réponse ! Ca ne ressemble pas à House ! Ou peut-être qu'on ne capte pas bien à Cheyenne Mountain ?? »

Les yeux de O'neill s'étrécirent.

« Fini de jouer, docteur. Que vous as t-il dit exactement ? Soit vous répondez de votre propre chef, soit nous serons forcés de recourir à des méthodes d'interrogatoire nettement moins sympathiques… »

« Oh, pour ce qui est Cheyenne Mountain, j'ai trouvé les papiers dans son bureau… Des satellites… vraiment…»

O'neill leva les yeux au ciel. Les nanas, décidemment ! Et House ! Il lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne rien laisser traîner…

«… et il m'a donné votre nom et votre lieu de travail. »

Même si elle était visiblement du style « emmerdeuse », O'neill commençait à apprécier Cuddy. Une femme qui ne se laissait pas faire, c'était indéniable. La plus jeune doyenne de Faculté de Médecine, et directrice d'hôpital de surcroît. Des qualités de gestion et de décision très développées. Et même si elle ne pratiquait plus guère la médecine, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était très talentueuse, pour avoir accédé à ces responsabilités aussi jeune.

Une femme compétente dans tous les domaines, ou presque.

Le visage de Carter s'imposa devant ses yeux à sa propre stupéfaction.

Combien de temps avaient-ils attendus, elle et lui ? Combien de temps perdu ? Combien de nuits d'insomnies ? Combien de fois leurs sentiments non assumés avaient-ils failli mettre en péril la mission ?

Leur professionnalisme avait fait écran durant un temps… mais les sentiments finissaient toujours par briser les barrières qu'ils mettaient entre eux, et parfois pas au meilleur moment.

Et il eut soudain une idée.

Une idée stupide, ou une idée géniale selon le point de vue.

Il cligna des yeux et regarda fixement Cuddy.

_Atlantis manque de personnel médical compétent ayant aussi des capacités de gestion…_

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage.

« Avez-vous des enfants, Dr. Cuddy ? »

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Pourquoi diable lui posait-il cette question ?

« Aucun, pourquoi ? »

_Elle saura prendre des décisions dans l'urgence…_

« Des maladies particulières, des soucis de santé ? »

Ça devenait franchement étrange… Elle aurait du s'offusquer et l'envoyer balader… mais il était tout de même Général… et cette sensation… bizarre… comme si…

« Aucun souci de ce côté-là. »

_Elle est habituée à devoir faire des choix difficiles…_

Elle répondrait aux autres questions en temps voulu.

Mais une restait en suspens…

« Dites moi, Dr. Cuddy… Avez-vous un conjoint ou quelqu'un à qui vous êtes lié sentimentalement ? »

« Si on veut » dit-elle en souriant.

***

« Sa jambe était un appât, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient dans les longs corridors du Pentagone.

« Vous êtes perspicace… » dit O'neill.

« Je connais House… s'il n'y avait pas… quelque chose… quelque chose de _vraiment_ intéressant derrière, il n'aurait pas accepté d'être redevable à qui que soit. »

O'neill sourit et continua son chemin.

« Et j'ai dans l'idée que House _mon_ appât… »

O'neill s'arrêta.

« Je ne me suis pas trompée à votre sujet Dr. Cuddy. Très perspicace… »

Et il redémarra. Et pendant qu'il marchait un peu devant elle, elle remarqua qu'il portait sous son uniforme… des chaussettes Bart Simpson ! Cet homme était plein de surprises… Elle retint un sourire.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« A l'infirmerie. Une prise de sang. Il faut que l'on vérifie quelque chose… »

Elle acquiesça et le suivit.

Il y a 3 semaines encore, elle était la plus jeune doyenne de Faculté de Médecine des Etats-Unis, l'une des directrices d'hôpital les plus appréciés de ses collègues…

Et aujourd'hui, elle allait… et bien elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait, mais elle y allait quand même.

En suivant les traces de House.

Encore lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'infirmerie et O'neill s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

« Faites lui une prise de sang, vérifiez les trucs habituels et recherchez la présence ou non des gènes ANC 1, 2a et 2b. »

L'infirmière fit signe à Cuddy de déposer ses affaires.

O'neill la salua.

« Une réunion importante » fit-il comme pour s'excuser. « C'est moi qui vous recontacterai. »

Elle n'en doutait pas.

_Et ouais, si c'est pas House qui revient à Cuddy, c'est Cuddy qui va à House ! :D qui l'eut cru ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 **

_Merci pour cette avalanche de reviews pour le Chapitre 7 ! (enfin quand je dis avalanche… par rapport à mes fics à moi lol…)._

_quam : et oui je ne vais pas les expédier sur Atlantis direct, il leur reste quelques péripéties à vivre sur Terre : )_

_Emma :… bon ben visiblement les gens veulent du Shweir… il y aura donc *un peu* de Shweir, mais ne vous attendez pas à un truc hyper développé : ) je reste persuadée que trop de ship tue le ship, la guimauve va finir par engluer les rouages de ma fic ;)_

_tout le monde : Un peu plus d'humour dans ce chapitre… j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Si vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire… après tout, c'est vous les lecteurs : )_

_Enjoy !_

_Musique conseillée : Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger de Daft Punk._

_***_

« Mitchell n'est pas avec eux ? » interrogea Jack O'neill.

Landry tendit un verre de whisky à son collègue, et soupira.

« Il est en arrêt de maladie… Il vient de subir une petite opération » répondit-il, se retenant de sourire.

« Ah ? Ce n'est pas trop grave, j'espère ? »

« Du tout. Devine ce qui lui est arrivé… »

« Aucune idée ! »

« Torsion testiculaire en tombant d'un trottoir. »*

« Aïe… »

« Comme tu dis »

***

Le voyage avait duré une fraction de seconde.

House aurait cru qu'il verrait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux…

Mais c'était son repas qui avait le chemin en sens inverse.

Pendant que Carter inspectait les environs avec ses jumelles, il était donc en train de vomir son chili con carne sur ses rangers… Ca commençait mal !

« Bon » fit leur commandante, « la ville dans laquelle Sanderson a mangé de la nourriture se trouve à deux jours de marche… et la rivière dans laquelle il s'est baigné à mi-chemin. Pas le temps de traîner. House, tout va bien pour vous ? »

« Hmm… Oui, ça peut aller ». Il était pâle… mais bon, il avait déjà vu pire…

Vala lui donna une petite tape dans le dos.

« Serrez les dents pour garder les morceaux !» ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Daniel secoua la tête d'exaspération.

Et ils se mirent en route.

***

C'était presque ironique.

Elle suivait les traces de House… Et Wilson suivait les siennes.

Enfin pas tout à fait.

« Vous partez le rejoindre » fit-il, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Cuddy. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Celle-ci, le nez dans ses cartons, serra les lèvres. Comme si c'était aussi simple…

« Ecoutez… c'est vraiment… je n'avais pas prévu ça. » tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez » répondit-il en levant les bras devant lui.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle le rappela.

« James… »

Celui-ci leva un sourcil. Elle l'appelait très rarement par son prénom. Il fallait vraiment un évènement particulier pour que…

« Le conseil d'administration va se réunir tout à l'heure. Je pense que c'est vous qui serez choisi pour me succéder. »

Il eut l'air surpris, opina du chef et ne dit rien. Il avait bien reçu la convocation du conseil d'administration… mais avait décidé de ne pas y assister. Trop de choses se passaient en ce moment pour qu'il ait la tête à ça…

Il sourit.

« La CIA, peut-être ? » _(cf. épisode 6 saison 4)_

Cuddy se releva.

« Je ne peux rien dire… mais ce n'est pas la CIA… »

« Où que vous alliez… j'espère que vous vous y plairez. »

« Merci. »

« Dites à House que je ne lui en veux pas… et dites lui qu'il me doit 250 $, tant que vous y êtes. »

Elle hocha la tête avec amusement.

Il la salua et sortit.

***

« Daniiiiiiiiel ! »

Ledit Daniel soupira d'exaspération et aida Vala à se relever. Elle venait de se prendre le pied dans une racine.

« Merci, Danny boy ! » fit elle, profitant de la situation au passage…

Daniel avait senti venir la main aux fesses… mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher…

Vala était…chiante… exaspérante… amusante… savait être réconfortante à l'occasion… agréable parfois…

Il se racla la gorge.

« C'est du harcèlement sexuel »

« En effet » approuva Teal'c.

« Faut voir… » commenta House.

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler et concentrez vous sur la mission » les réprimanda Carter… avec un sourire qui disait tout le contraire.

Quoi… une petite main au cul en mission… ça pouvait avoir du bon, songea-t-elle, hilare…

Qui a dit que les astrophysiciennes étaient coincées ?

***

Quand elle les vit, elle comprit instantanément.

Ils suaient la bureaucratie par tous les pores de la peau.

Il allait falloir la jouer diplomate…

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Cuddy, je… » commença-t-elle.

« Un instant, s'il vous plaît » la coupa son interlocuteur » - « Eh, Bill… BILL ! » hurla t-il à l'attention d'un de ses collègues assis plus loin –« Je viens de recevoir un mail de Gary qui me demande si tu viens au barbuc' de Samedi »

« Quoi ? Putain, j'entends rien, Jeff, parle plus fort !»

« Je dis : EST-CE QUE TU VIENS AU BARBECUE SAMEDI CHEZ GARY ? »

« Ouais, ouais je viens. Eh, il lui faut des pics à brochette, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça ! Bon ben je lui renvoie un mail alors ! »

« Ouais c'est ça ! »

Jeff se retourna.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire obséquieux.

Ne pas se laisser désarçonner.

C'était une belle bande de nouilles, qui ne manqueraient pas de lui pourrir la vie si elle manifestait de l'énervement.

« On vient de m'embaucher, et on m'a dit que je devais pass… »

« Ah, formulaire D492-1-C » claironna Jeff, en sortant ledit formulaire. « Et il me faudrait une pièce d'identité, ainsi qu'un justificatif de domicile datant de moins de 6 mois… »

Cuddy sortit les papiers demandés, et prit le formulaire.

_Nom, nom de jeune fille, prénom, date et commune de naissance…_

Elle soupira et commença à le remplir.

***

O'neill pinça les lèvres et regarda sa montre.

« Elle est en retard, non ? »

Le Dr. Caroline Lam baissa les yeux d'un air gêné, et dit :

« Désolée, c'est ma faute… Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle passe à l'administration pour régler les derniers détails concernant son affectation… Vous connaissez la procédure… Si quelque chose n'est pas fait dans les règles, avec les assurances… »

O'neill grimaça.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait carrément reporter la réunion, non ? » proposa le Dr. Monroe.

***

« Alors, vous êtes nouvelle ici ? »

Cuddy se composa un sourire.

« Oui… ça va me faire du changement, c'est sûr ! »

Jeff rit de bon cœur.

« Tout le monde s'y fait vite. Vous venez de quel corps d'armée, au fait ? »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils et posa son stylo.

« Je vous ai dit que je suis docteur… je viens du civil »

«Roh f'chier » marmonna Jeff. « Bon, formulaire D492-1-F ».

Il se pencha pour prendre ledit formulaire dans ses tiroirs, et…

« Putain, qui est le con qui a pris le dernier formulaire sans remplir la bannette ? »

Au fond du bureau, Bill se retourna, et lança :

« Ces trous du cul de la logistique ne nous ont pas apporté de papier… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire sans papier… ! »

Quelques mètres plus loin, leur collègue Stella se joignit à la conversation.

« Tous des cons à la logistique, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dit. » elle acheva sa partie de solitaire et se leva : « Quelqu'un veut un café ? »

Trop tard.

Le monstre administratif venait de se réveiller.

***

« Pouh pouh pidou » fit O'neill, en regardant fixement la table.

« Comme vous dites » ajouta Woolsey.

***

« C'est la procédure standard» expliqua Carter. « La Terre ouvre la Porte à intervalles réguliers pour entrer en communication avec nous par ondes courtes et s'assurer que tout se passe bien. »

Elle sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Je crois que Daniel a besoin d'aide pour monter les tentes. »

House approuva et se dirigea vers le jeune archéologue.

Carter entendit sa radio grésiller et appuya deux fois sur l'interrupteur pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu l'appel.

_« Alors, ça va comme vous voulez sur P2X… machin… ? »_

Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Jack.

Elle décida de passer sous silence l'épisode « digestif » de House…

« Tout va pour le mieux, et vous ? »

_« Nickel ! Figure-toi que… »_

Au loin, House vit Carter froncer les sourcils et se tourner vers lui. Elle repartit dans la direction opposée…

Il continua de monter les tentes avec Daniel plus commença à ranger le matériel avec Vala, dont il n'écouta guère les élucubrations sur les bienfaits des soutiens-gorge WonderBra©.

Carter revint vers eux au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » interrogea House.

« Oh, rien de bien grave. » répondit Carter. « Bon, comme c'est votre première mission, vous prendrez votre tour de garde en même temps que Teal'c, lors du premier quart, histoire de vous familiariser un peu avec nos procédures de sécurité. »

Il acquiesça et sortit ses rations.

***

La journée du lendemain se déroula sans encombre. Ils arrivèrent à la rivière en fin de journée et House procéda rapidement au prélèvement.

Le jour suivant fut plus problématique.

Après avoir essuyé une averse de grêlons, et marché dans la boue pendant plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent en vue de M'kal'To'Washi'Washi vers 17 heures, heure du SGC.

Et House put goûter aux joies de la diplomatie.

***

« Mais non voyons, c'est sans danger » fit leur hôte avec un sourire jovial.

S'ten'dro'mak – ils appréciaient les noms à rallonge, dans les parages - était plus ou moins l'équivalent du maire du la ville, et avait déjà reçu la précédente équipe SG qui était venue sur cette planète.

« L'un des Tau'ris qui sont venus ici il y a quelques temps est gravement malade, et nous avons des raisons de penser que la nourriture est peut-être impliquée… » commença Carter.

« Nous servons ce plat traditionnel à tous nos invités, et ça n'a jamais posé de problèmes » dit-il. « Regardez, même les autres membres de son équipe en on mangé, et ils ne sont pas malades ».

Il n'avait pas tort.

« Bon… » fit Carter, à contre cœur, « Nous allons donc pouvoir nous mettre à table ».

House déglutit.

On aurait pu comparer le plat à de la choucroute. Mais sans chou.

Et avec beaucoup de croûte…

***

Cuddy remit une de ses mèches en place et termina de mettre les boîtes de seringues à leur place.

Oui, la _vraie_ médecine lui avait manqué, et elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir démissionné du PPTH pour prendre un poste au SGC.

Finies les journées derrière son écran d'ordinateur à faire de la gestion, et les heures passées pendue au téléphone dans l'espoir de trouver un donateur.

Maintenant, elle était redevenue endocrinologue. D'ailleurs, elle avait été intégrée à une étude pilotée par le docteur Lam, qui mesurait les taux hormonaux des soldats partant sur d'autres planètes pour voir s'ils étaient bien dans la normale.

Elle massa sa nuque endolorie et ferma le placard. Plus que quelques heures avant que House ne revienne, lui avait on dit.

Elle était curieuse de savoir comment allaient se dérouler leurs retrouvailles. Évidemment, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir reprendre directement là où ils s'étaient arrêtés devant tout le monde… Mais après, oh oui, après…

Elle refoula un sourire et prit ses clés. Elle aurait tout le temps de fantasmer une fois rentrée chez elle…

Elle rangea sa blouse dans son casier, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

***

Dans l'ascenseur, elle croisa O'neill.

« Bonsoir _Miss_ Cuddy »

Elle fit la moue. Visiblement, il avait trouvé le truc pour l'ennuyer !

« Bonsoir, Général » répondit-elle.

« Tout va comme vous voulez ? Votre intégration se passe bien, à ce que j'ai entendu dire… »

« Très bien, merci ».

Quelques étages passèrent, en silence.

Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander :

« Mais dites moi… vous ne m'avez pas répondu, en ce qui concerne House. Que s'est-il passé dans l'avion, exactement ? »

Elle put entrevoir le regard amusé d'O'neill derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« On avait besoin de lui rapidement, alors… on l'a téléporté ».

Elle sentit une masse de plomb tomber dans son estomac. Bizarrement, la Porte en elle-même ne heurtait pas trop son rationalisme… mais la téléportation… ?

« Téléporté ? »

« Téléporté. » confirma O'neill.

Cuddy leva les sourcils.

Après tout, on était au XXIe siècle !

O'neill jeta un coup d'œil aux étages qui défilaient.

« Oh, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que vu l'heure qu'il est, nous devrions bientôt… »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et la porte s'ouvrit sur…

Cuddy cligna des yeux. Non, ça ne pouvait quand même pas être un…

« Mais il est _tout nu_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

« Euh… c'est un Asgard » tempéra O'neill.

Visiblement elle n'avait pas été briefée comme il fallait. Heureusement que les Asgards n'étaient pas susceptibles. A l'occasion, ils savaient même faire preuve d'une sorte de sens de l'humour.

« Enchanté, je suis Hermiod » fit l'extraterrestre, en clignant de ses grands yeux globuleux.

Cuddy le fixa, interdite, bien consciente que ce n'était pas très poli… mais c'était son premier extraterrestre, quand même !

Hermiod repartit quelques étages plus haut, après les avoir salué.

« Mais il n'a pas de… ? »

O'neill sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Pas la peine, ils se reproduisent par clonage » dit-il.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau 0 et se séparèrent.

Après s'être remise de ses émotions, il faudrait qu'elle appelle Wilson pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Mais d'abord, une bonne douche chez elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, pour se remettre de ses émotions.

* _Et oui, c'est possible ! : )_

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de maltraiter Mitchell. De nombreuses choses désagréables lui arriveront dans les prochains chapitres, je pense… :D_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Vos commentaires me font plaisir, merci beaucoup !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

« C'est pas vrai… »

Carter se passa une main dans les cheveux et grimaça.

Enfin, le SGC était ce qu'il était, et ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose allait de travers…

_« On les a prévenu, et ils vous attendent. Les blessés les plus graves ont déjà été transférés et plusieurs médecins avec eux. »_

« Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu pars ? »

_« Dès qu'on a eu la confirmation que vous êtes bien arrivés, alors ne tardez pas… »_

« On se voit là-bas »

_« A tout à l'heure »_

Elle n'attendit pas de marque d'affection. Pas pendant le travail. Le tutoiement était déjà plus que limite…

Un scientifique faisait des expériences sur des insectes extraterrestres… et n'avait pas refermé correctement le bocal où il les entreposait.

Résultat, les petites bêtes avaient proliféré, et envahit les ¾ du SGC.

Elles se montraient assez agressives, et on avait jugé préférable de transférer l'infirmerie, ainsi que plusieurs hauts-gradés se trouvant sur place… vers Atlantis.

Heureusement, ils avaient eu le temps de collecter tous les échantillons nécessaires pour analyse.

Carter résuma brièvement la situation à son équipe.

« La situation est sous-contrôle… Mais par mesure de précaution, on nous envoie vers Atlantis. Daniel, entrez l'adresse s'il vous plaît ».

Le jeune archéologue s'exécuta.

« Euh… c'est quoi Atlantis ? » demanda House.

« Une base Terrienne dans la galaxie de Pégase, Gregory House » expliqua aimablement Teal'c.

Bah. Après tout, il avait déjà été téléporté, venait de parcourir plusieurs milliers d'années lumière en une fraction de seconde, et avait pris l'apéro chez des extraterrestres.

Alors… Une autre galaxie… de la rigolade !

Ils traversèrent le vortex.

***

House constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas envie de vomir cette fois-ci, et leva les yeux.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était absolument magnifique. Le hall d'Atlantis était inondé de lumière, qui jouait à travers les vitraux…

Une tape dans le dos de Carter l'arracha à sa contemplation.

« Confiez la boîte d'échantillons au sergent, là-bas, et suivez-nous jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Elle salua Elizabeth Weir, qui les observait depuis la salle des commandes.

***

« Gardez votre T-Shirt et votre pantalon de treillis, ça ira… » lui signifia le médecin.

Un certain Carson Beckett, d'après son uniforme.

House enleva ses Rangers avec soulagement. Ces trucs n'étaient pas franchement agréables à porter.

Beckett parcouru son dossier rapidement.

« Vous êtes nouveau ici, à ce que je vois »

« Ca fait un peu plus de trois semaines » confirma House.

Le médecin lui sourit.

« C'est vrai que deux civils ont été recrutés récemment, dont vous » nota Carson. « … si vous saviez à quel point on a du mal à trouver des médecins avec le gène des Anciens » soupira t-il.

House n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'était ce gène des Anciens, car une infirmière appela Carson.

« Bon, une collègue va venir s'occuper de vous… vu le type de mission que vous venez d'effectuer, une prise de sang s'impose. » dit-il.

House ferma les yeux.

Ces journées de marche l'avaient bien épuisé, à vrai dire…

Il se laisse aller contre le lit de l'infirmerie est bailla. Une fois qu'ils auraient effectué le débriefing… il allait essayer de trouver un endroit où dormir…

Il sentit qu'on lui passait un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le bras mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant… Il voulait juste… Dormir…

Le parfum de l'infirmière – ou du médecin – vint lui chatouiller les narines. Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et il sentit des doigts palper son bras à la recherche d'une veine…

Ces mains… et cette odeur…

Son cœur fit un bond et il ouvrit les yeux.

Lisa Cuddy, en uniforme du SGC et en blouse, était absolument resplendissante.

Il croisa son regard amusé. Beaucoup de questions fusaient dans son esprit… Mais il aurait tout le temps de les lui poser plus tard.

« Tu m'as retrouvé… » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se sentait si bien… cette chaleur qu'elle faisait naître en lui… c'était tellement…

Elle retira le tube du corps de pompe puis le dépiqua.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser t'éclater à l'autre bout de la Galaxie tout seul, non ? » répondit-elle.

Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur.

C'était ça qui lui avait tant manqué depuis son départ du PPTH. Ces petites joutes verbales, dans lesquelles transparaissaient des sous-entendus et des non-dits qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir comprendre.

Et surtout…

Il posa sa main sur la sienne alors qu'elle pressait un coton sur son bras.

Ces étincelles sous ses doigts chaque fois qu'il touchait sa peau…

Mais ils avaient semble t-il dépassé le stade romantique juste avant qu'il parte pour le Colorado.

_Vous pouvez lire ce passage avec « Naughty Boy » ou « Crazy and Wild » de Günther & the Sunshine Girls en fond sonore… que vous trouverez sur Jiwa ou Deezer : )_

Il se pencha en avant pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, l'air d'un conspirateur et elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air hilare.

« N'y pense même pas » dit-elle.

« Mais je n'ai encore rien dit » ricana t-il, mauvais joueur.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu as en tête… »

L'infirmerie disposait de petits box, mais séparés uniquement par des rideaux…

« Et je pense à quoi exactement ? »

« Pervers… »

« Allumeuse »

« Cochon »

« Hey, quand c'est pas le décolleté, c'est l'uniforme, qu'est-ce que tu veux que… »

Un raclement de gorge poli les fit se retourner.

Elizabeth Weir et John Sheppard se tenaient raides comme des piquets, ce dernier l'air quelque peu amusés par la situation.

La commandante d'Atlantis, diplomate, prit la parole sans faire de commentaires.

« Dr. House, quand vous aurez été débriefé par le Colonel Carter et moi-même, nous aurons besoin de vous au Laboratoire 95-C pour tester du matériel médical. »

« Du matériel médico-militaire, pour être plus précis. Vous rencontrerez notre _gros bonnet_ de la science !» continua Sheppard, qui tentait tant bien que mal de juguler son hilarité naissante.

« J'y serais » répondit House.

Il ne savait pas qui était l'hurluberlu qui avait choisi le nom du laboratoire… Mais ça devait être quelqu'un de comique, assurément, songea t-il.

Weir et Sheppard les saluèrent de la tête et partirent.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Cuddy se tourna vers House, dans l'idée de le réprimander… Mais abandonna bien vite cette idée.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, vérifia rapidement que personne ne les regardait, prit le visage de Cuddy entre ses mains et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué »

Peut-être qu'il était plus romantique qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, finalement.

Ils n'avaient jamais été très doués avec les mots, c'était certain.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Cuddy se poser à nouveau sur les siennes, et dut lutter pour ne pas approfondir le baiser…

Les réminiscences de leur petite entrevue avant son départ s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il se dégagea délicatement…

Car si jamais ils continuaient… Il ne donnait pas cher du lit d'infirmerie, et de leur réputation au sein du programme Stargate…

« On se voit ce soir ? »

Elle acquiesça, et il partit pour aller au débriefing.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'évidence s'imposa d'elle-même.

_« On se voit ce soir ? »_

Ils étaient ensemble.

Ça avait quelque chose de surprenant… et pourtant… c'était presque naturel, comme si malgré ses aventures occasionnelles, et les call-girls de House… Ils s'étaient toujours été « réservés » l'un pour l'autre.

Leur baiser – le premier - scellait en quelque sorte leur pacte tacite.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Elle sourit et prit son chariot de soins pour aller vers un autre patient.

Elle et House. Ensemble.

***

Weir et Sheppard finirent leur visite aux évacués du SGC.

La plupart étaient en parfaite santé, et l'infirmerie s'était vidée peu à peu.

Elizabeth se dirigea vers la sortie. N'entendant pas Sheppard la suivre, elle se retourna.

Celui-ci, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur et suçotant un cure dent, désigna un box vide de la tête, et leva les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« N'y pense même pas », lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

***

Le briefing se passa sans encombre.

Carter les informa que les analyses des échantillons seraient bientôt terminées. Et c'était plus que nécessaire, étant donné que l'état du Sergent Sanderson allait en s'aggravant.

House cru voir Weir lui lancer un ou deux regards en coin de temps à autres, mais n'y fit guère attention.

C'est vrai que son idée à propos de l'infirmerie n'était pas des plus brillantes… Mais il n'était pas sérieux.

Il verrait Cuddy tout à l'heure…

Il réussit néanmoins à se reconcentrer sur le débriefing, et prit la parole comme ses coéquipiers avant lui.

***

Une fois le débriefing achevé, il se dirigea vers le Laboratoire 95-C, comme on le lui avait demandé.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Pourquoi avait-on besoin de lui pour tester du matériel ?

Ca n'était absolument pas dans ses attributions initiales… Enfin, il ferait ce qu'on lui demandait, et il fallait avouer que sa curiosité avait été éveillée...

_95-C… Quelle idée !_

Une petite boule de nerf complètement excitée lui tomba dessus à l'entrée du laboratoire.

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr. McKay, allez au fond je vous prie » dit le scientifique d'une seule traite.

« Euh… Oui, d'accord… »

House se dirigea vers le fond du laboratoire, où se trouvaient tout un tas de machines, de capteurs, et d'autres trucs qu'il ne connaissait pas.

McKay revint avec une espèce d'enchevêtrements de fils dans les bras.

« Tenez » dit-il « enlevez votre T-Shirt enfilez ça, mais faites attention, c'est fragile ! »

En effet, à y regarder de plus près, l'enchevêtrement de fils était en réalité une sorte de réseau de capteurs régulièrement espacés par des fils.

« Et je le mets comment ? »

« Y a des trous plus grands pour les bras » marmonna McKay, tourné vers le clavier de son ordinateur.

House soupira.

Il espérait que les tests ne dureraient pas trop longtemps…

Il voulait retrouver Cuddy au plus vite.

Il retira son T-Shirt comme ordonné et passa le gilet de capteurs…

_Et voila pour le 9__e__ chapitre… Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps…_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vais essayer d'introduire un peu plus d'action dans les prochains chapitres… _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_La suite… j'espère que ça vous plaira ___

***

Cameron Mitchell inspira profondément l'air frais de Colorado Springs.

Enfin, pas si frais que ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que l'abominable odeur aseptisée de l'hôpital.  
Son léger « incident » situé sous la ceinture avait eut plus de conséquences que prévu, et il avait du rester plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital.

« Ca n'arrive jamais d'habitude » lui avait assuré le chirurgien. A croire qu'il avait la poisse.

Mais toute cette histoire de testicules était derrière lui, et comme disait un homme politique français, au final, ça lui en touchait une sans faire bouger l'autre. Un peu de positivité était nécessaire pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il reprenait le service dans deux jours.

Ragaillardi, Mitchell se mit en marche d'un pas déterminé.

Et ne fit pas attention au panneau _Sol glissant_ qui était censé prévenir les chutes sur les dalles marbrées devant l'hôpital...

***

« En fait » continua McKay, « Vous tombez à pic. Vous avez la taille parfaite pour rentrer dans ce réseau de capteurs, et vous avez des connaissances médicales. Voila pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir »

Le scientifique étant _encore_ à bidouiller son programme informatique, House se permit un discret soupir.

_Une heure_ qu'il était là, et que McKay n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner son truc comme il le voulait.

Et Cuddy qui devait l'attendre…

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se relaxer. S'impatienter n'arrangerait en rien sa situation.

Au moins, pendant cette heure d'essais, il avait appris pas mal de choses sur Atlantis et les Anciens, choses qu'on avait pas eu le temps – ou l'envie – de lui dire quand il était encore au SGC.

« Et ce sont les Anciens qui ont fabriqué ce robot ? » interrogea t-il.

« Nous pensons que non. Globalement, les Anciens étaient assez pacifistes, et fabriquaient peu d'armes de guerre, et pas de ce genre là. La base technologique est indéniablement Ancienne, mais nous ne pensons pas que ça a été fabriqué par eux. Et ça n'est pas un robot, mais un exosquelette » précisa McKay avec une pointe d'agacement. « Les capteurs que vous portez sur vous se trouvent normalement _à l'intérieur_ de la combinaison, mais comme nous ne savons pas encore complètement comment elle fonctionne, nous avons jugé préférable de l'extraire pour les tests préliminaires, c'est moins dangereux » expliqua t-il.

House soupira.

Patience, patience…

***

Après deux heures de tests supplémentaires, il fut enfin libéré. Pour le moment, tout du moins, car McKay semblait assez content de son travail, et l'avait prévenu qu'il le solliciterait probablement de nouveau.

Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers les quartiers qui avaient été attribués à Cuddy.

Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux ce soir…

***

Sa relation avec Cuddy avait toujours eu un petit côté brutal… Mais ce soir, c'était loin d'être déplaisant, bien au contraire.

A peine eut-il le temps de rentrer dans la pièce qu'elle le plaqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il lui avait manqué. Horriblement.

Et d'une certaine manière, pas uniquement pendant le mois écoulé, mais pendant 20 ans.

House était… comment dire… Un agglomérat de parties (dans tous les sens du terme), qui promettaient un tas de choses plus osées les unes que les autres.

Ses mains, ses longues jambes… Et par-dessus tout, sa bouche. Travailler chaque jour avec lui en faisant abstraction des souvenirs de leur fameuse nuit passée ensemble il y a 20 ans n'avait pas toujours été facile… D'autant plus qu'il mettait souvent ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Elle en avait eu un aperçu 20 ans plus tôt, et maintenant elle n'en doutait plus : l'amour que House prodiguait à celle qui lui était chère et proportionnel à la haine qu'il vouait au monde extérieur.

Un autre baiser. Ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Et son sourire sous ses lèvres.

« Une douche ? » proposa t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Avec plaisir »

***

« Ils ne sont pas militaires, cette règle ne les concerne donc pas » rétorqua John.

« J'en suis bien consciente » fit Elizabeth en laçant ses rangers.

Surtout éviter de le regarder.

Supporter la culpabilité était une chose. Croiser son regard de chiot malheureux qui criait « reste » en était une autre.

« Néanmoins, » continua-t-elle « il ne faudra pas que cela affecte la qualité de leur travail ».

« C'est sûr… Mais on ne va quand même pas leur imposer… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…»

Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée.

Elizabeth soupira.

Oui, elle voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, et elle le voyait même trop bien.

Combien de fois avait-elle vu partir John en mission avec cette interrogation lancinante : Savait-il que… ? Et s'il mourrait sans savoir ?

Elle chassa ces pensées négatives et se leva.

John reprit la parole :

« Le bal des frustrés, ça va deux minutes… »

***

« _Mon_ général »

« Colonel »

Le salut était toujours effectué avec autant de rigueur, et pourtant… Elle devait se retenir d'éclater de rire à chaque fois.

Car, c'était indéniable, Jack le faisait avec un infime mais néanmoins bien réel soupçon de grivoiserie dans le regard.

Et en ce qui la concernait, le _mon_ avait une signification tout à fait particulière. Oh oui…

Leur pied de nez à des années d'attente, au final.

Bien entendu, pour le reste du monde, c'était imperceptible. Mais pour elle, outre le côté amusant de la chose, c'était la façon que Jack avait, à sa manière si particulière, de lui dire « Je t'aime ».

Et c'était délicieusement agréable.

« Le retour sur Terre est programmé pour demain » commença t-il sobrement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing.

« La base a été nettoyée de toute présence ennemie ? »

« En effet. Par contre on a un petit souci » fit-il en remettant sa casquette en place.

« Oh ? »

« Mon frigo est vide »

« C'est ennuyeux»

Elle sourit malgré elle. Partager son intimité comme si de rien n'était, c'était si agréable…

« Va falloir prévoir une mission de réarmement »

« Quel type d'artillerie ? »

« Lourde de préférence. »

« Bières et Pizzas ? »

« Bières et Pizzas » confirma t-il.

_Et oui, ça s'arrête là… je me suis dit que vous aimeriez avoir la suite « rapidement »._

_Nettement moins d'action que prévu… le truc c'est que je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration… Donc j'ai choisi de vous pondre un petit chapitre « shippy »_

_Enfin, j'essayerai d'intégrer du « Ass Kicking » dans les prochains chapitres…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_Bon, c'est les vacances, donc je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire poireauter deux semaines entre chaque chapitre._

_Les derniers chapitres étaient moyennement réussis à mon goût… Je vais essayer de faire mieux, avec plus d'action, moins de blabla… mais toujours du ship ! _

_Un gros chapitre qui je l'espère comblera vos envies : )_

_Ca va barder, let's go !!!_

***

House était soulagé. Il n'aurait visiblement plus à participer aux tests du Dr. McKay, puisqu'on avait décidé de les renvoyer sur Terre, lui, SG1, Cuddy, et tous les gens qui avaient été évacués du SGC après l'invasion des « bestioles »…

Il serra les bretelles de son sac et attendit patiemment qu'un technicien enclenche l'ouverture de la porte.

Enfin, le vortex se forma, et la troupe se mit en marche. Il fit un clin d'œil à Cuddy, dont c'était le deuxième passage, et la regarda s'engouffrer dans le passage. Puis…

« Attendez ! »

Il ferma les yeux. Généralement, quand quelqu'un prenait la peine de crier ce genre de chose, ça n'augurait rien de bon…

Le reste des militaires et des civils attendant de rentrer sur Terre se figea, et se tourna vers le Dr. Rodney McKay, rouge et essouflé.

« House… »

_Et merde…_

« Le Dr. Weir et moi-même souhaitons que vous restiez ici. » Il reprit son souffle et continua : « … ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques tests supplémentaires, le Mecha est bientôt près pour une utilisation sur le terrain, et étant donné que c'est vous qui maîtrisez le mieux son utilisation… Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours, je vous le promets ! »

McKay demanda au technicien d'envoyer un message au SGC pour les prévenir de ce changement.

« Les autres, vous pouvez partir » termina t-il.

House grimaça et fit demi-tour.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prévenir Cuddy…

***

Celle-ci sentit son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérer. Le vortex venait de se refermer, et House n'en était pas sorti.

Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais personne ne semblait troublé par cette disparition.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Carter, la main sur son talkie-walkie.

« Il y a eu un petit imprévu sur Atlantis, et le Dr. House va devoir y rester plus longtemps que prévu »

Cuddy respira. Bon, au moins il ne s'était pas perdu quelque part au milieu du vortex, si tant que est que cela fut possible.

« Rien de grave ? »

« Non, ils ont juste besoin de lui pour des tests... »

Cuddy dut se faire violence pour ne pas demander quand il allait rentrer.

Elle était dans l'armée, il allait falloir s'y faire…

***

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'énerva House.

« Calmez-vous ! » lui répondit sèchement John Sheppard. « Si tout se passe bien, il sera utilisable dès ce soir. J'espère que vous êtes bien conscient de l'honneur qu'on vous fait en… »

Il n'écouta pas la suite.

Visiblement, ce « Mecha » comme l'appelait McKay devait avoir un certain intérêt stratégique, vu les efforts que les scientifiques fournissaient pour le faire fonctionner.

Comme il avait pu le voir au cours de sa participation aux essais, cette machine était à la fois une arme de guerre… et un matériel médico-chirurgical qui permettait des soins relativement avancés aux soldats sur le terrain.

Le pilote prenait place à l'intérieur du Mecha, serré par un tissu bardé de capteurs, et contrôlait l'appareil par la pensée.

Jusqu'ici, les capteurs avaient été sortis à l'extérieur de l'appareil, afin de réduire les risques pour House, et seules les armes de faibles puissances avaient été essayées, mais aujourd'hui, McKay souhaitait le tester en conditions _réelles_…

« Donc, on fait quoi finalement ? » demanda House.

« On va sur une planète inhabitée pour l'essayer » lui répondit Sheppard.

***

Cuddy farfouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche de ses clés. Elle était épuisée, et n'avait qu'une envie : s'affaler sur son lit pour dormir, sans même manger.

« Un poste à responsabilités, peut-être ? » interrogea quelqu'un derrière elle.

Elle sourit avant même de se retourner. Wilson n'abandonnait jamais.

« Pire encore » répondit-elle, bien consciente qu'elle ne pourrait guère en dire plus. « Vous venez prendre un café ? » proposa t-elle.

« Avec plaisir »

La soirée risquait d'être longue.

***

_« Ok. Tout le monde est près. Commencez à tirer dans cet arbre là-bas, disons… 15 % de la puissance maximale »_ ordonna Sheppard.

« D'accord. » répondit House, en place dans le harnais du Mecha.

House savait qu'il n'aurait guère d'effort de concentration à faire, puisque utiliser la technologie des Anciens par la pensée était une chose simplissime. Sheppard l'avait même laissé piloter un Puddle Jumper pour s'entraîner.

Donc, on avait dit 15 %...

Il se concentra, et…

L'arbre fut pulvérisé par le laser, et les restes calcinés.

_« Nom de Dieu ! Encore mieux que les simulations ! »_ fit McKay, enthousiaste.

Il coupa son talkie-walkie et s'adressa à Sheppard, avec qui il était à couvert derrière un rocher, au cas où quelque chose aurait mal tourné.

« Bon sang, il est vraiment très fort ! Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne peut pas le garder plus longtemps ? »

« En fait, » commença Sheppard « il est effectivement prévu qu'il soit en poste sur Atlantis à terme, mais pour le moment son affectation officielle est le SGC. De toute façon, à la base il est médecin, pas cobaye, alors… »

McKay acquiesça.

« Enfin, je veux dire… une maîtrise aussi pointue de la technologie Ancienne en si peu de temps… c'est bien le seul qui ait réussi ça, à part… »

« … moi, je sais… Mais tempérez votre enthousiasme, McKay. Ca ne fait même pas deux mois qu'il est sur le projet Stargate, on ne peut pas encore lui confier des responsabilités trop importantes. Ok ? Bon, on passe à la suite du programme. Envoyez Peggy la cochonne ! »

***

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda O'neill avec froideur.

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas voir sur un radar, c'était une nuée de petits points rouges apparue soudainement. Oh non, pas du tout…

« On aimerait bien le savoir » lui répondit le scientifique de la Zone 51, en soupirant. « Le fait est que ça se dirige droit vers nous, et à la vitesse où ça va… je dirais que _ça_ arrivera dans 5 ou 6 jours.

O'neill crispa la mâchoire et attrapa le téléphone rouge fixé sur le mur.

« C'est O'neill. On a un problème »

***

Peggy la Cochonne était une magnifique truie, à laquelle on avait fait une incision sur le flanc droit, avec une petite anesthésie tout de même, parce que dans l'US Air Force, on aimait les animaux, et qui allait servir à tester les fonctions médicales du Mecha.

McKay donna une tape dans l'arrière-train du mammifère, assortie d'un petit «allez, hop hop hop ! », assez stupide vu que les truies ne comprennent rien… et Peggy la Cochonne se dirigea gaiement au petit trot vers le Mecha de 7 mètres de haut.

_« Bon, vous essayez de faire marcher le… truc.. l'espèce de machin de suture-laser »_ demanda McKay.

« Reçu »

C'était assez déconcertant. Après avoir littéralement explosé un arbre… il allait faire de la « couture » sur un cochon. Pourquoi pas ?

Toujours installé dans le Mecha, House imprima à celui-ci un mouvement de flexion vers l'avant, et parvint à faire s'accroupir l'imposante machine près de la petite cochonne. Petite truie, pardon.

En faisant un effort de concentration… un petit laser situé au bout de l'imposante « main » du Mecha sorti et soigna l'incision… dont il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une cicatrice, certes pas très jolie, mais au c'était efficace.

« Ca fonctionne » dit House. « C'est quoi la suite ? »

Mckay, qui était en train d'exulter, lui répondit : _« Il y a un système de Jet Pack intégré sous les pieds. Ca ne vous permettra pas d'aller dans l'espace… mais on suppose que ça fonctionne jusqu'à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude. Essayez, disons, de voler à deux ou trois mètres de haut, ça devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui. »_

House grimaça. Il n'aimait pas voler, et encore moins dans une boîte de conserve géante.

Il s'éleva donc à la hauteur demandée, et redescendit après 3 minutes de vol. Finalement, c'était plutôt agréable !

***

Pendant qu'il admirait les premiers essais du Mecha en vol, Sheppard entendit les chevrons de la Porte des Etoiles s'enclencher.

La planète étant inhabitée, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de trop s'éloigner pour les tests.

Il tira les manches de McKay et tous les deux se mirent à plat-ventre, leurs armes à la main.

Celui-ci lui fit signe pour lui dire que House n'était pas prévenu.

« … Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire qu'un Mecha de 7 mètres de haut ? S'il y a un engagement il saura très bien se débrouiller… enfin j'espère… » répondit Sheppard.

Après tout, House n'était pas militaire.

Sheppard regarda les derniers chevrons s'activer… c'étaient ceux d'Atlantis. Mais dans la position où il était, il pouvait difficilement distinguer les autres. Il resta donc sur le qui-vive.

Finalement, personne ne sortit du vortex, et son talkie-walkie grésilla. C'était donc bien Atlantis.

_« Colonel Sheppard, est-ce que vous me recevez ? » _

Elizabeth Weir était tendue, c'étai indéniable.

« 5/5, Atlantis »

_« On a un problème. Vous remballez tout et vous rentrez à la maison_ »ordonna t-elle.

« Grave ? » interrogea t-il.

_« Le SGC est en Defcon 1… et le reste de l'armée ne va pas tarder à y passer »_

Sheppard resta muet. Le Defcon 1 était le niveau d'alerte maximale…

Et le fait que les autres forces armées des États-Unis s'apprêtent à atteindre ce stade signifiait que la menace était extrêmement grave, probablement de type attaque spatiale extraterrestre.

Ca n'était pas le moment de tergiverser.

« Reçu. On rentre immédiatement. Terminé »

Il soupira et fit signe à McKay de commencer à préparer l'énorme plateau antigrav qui leur servait à transporter le Mecha horizontalement à travers la porte.

Fini de faire joujou.

Ils rentraient à la maison pour faire ce que l'US Army faisait le mieux.

Botter des culs.

***

« Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux pas_ c'est que je ne _peux pas_ » corrigea Cuddy avec exaspération.

Wilson avait passé trop de temps avec House, et le côté chiant et fouineur de ce dernier avait déteint sur lui. D'ailleurs, pensa t-elle, mieux valait garder un œil sur lui… Qui sait s'il n'allait pas fouiller dans ses affaires ?

Son ancien collègue posa sa tasse de café.

« Est-ce que c'est intéressant, au moins ? »

« Très ! »

De fait, le cas Sanderson avait été résolu dans la journée. Les parasites venaient de la rivière, et après des tractations musclées avec les autochtones de la planète où avait eu lieu la contamination, ils avaient pu obtenir un antidote… Sanderson commençait à se remettre.

Sans parler des magnifiques problèmes de gestion qui lui étaient tombés dessus quand elle avait appris que la livraison de compresses stériles et de seringues n'arriverait pas à l'heure.

Entre autres choses…

Wilson la fixa un instant et se carra dans son siège.

« J'ai bien réfléchi… »

Aïe… le sujet qui fâche…

« … et je pense que vous travaillez pour une sorte d'agence gouvernementale, la NSA je dirais, ou bien… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le portable de Cuddy sonna.

Et la sonnerie lui glaça le sang.

Oh, en apparence, il ne s'agissait que de « Fly me to the Moon » de Frank Sinatra… mais cette sonnerie était _particulière_. On lui avait bien spécifié 1. De ne jamais éteindre son portable et de toujours le garder près d'elle, et 2. de choisir une sonnerie spécifique si jamais la base appelait _en cas d'urgence._

3. Le type d'urgence qui justifiait le passage immédiat en Defcon 1 et contraignait le Pentagone à avertir les ambassades de Grande-Bretagne, du Canada, de la France, de la Russie et de la Chine.

Enfin, 4., le genre de d'urgence qui voulait que l'on fasse ses adieux à ses proches… Sans toutefois trahir le Projet.

La planète Terre allait être attaquée.

_Hey ben ! Si ça c'est pas du cliffhanger, mazette ! :D_

_Finalement, pas de ship dans ce chapitre, mais ça fait pas de mal une pause de temps en temps… _

_Reviews please ! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Désolée pour l'attente… J'ai eu finalement pas de trucs à faire pendant les vacances… d'où le retard. A la base, je voulais poster un chapitre plus long, mais je le mets tel quel afin de ne pas prolonger l'attente. Donc c'est une sorte de chapitre de « transition »._

_Et merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire des reviews bien sûr : )_

_***_

« Ils envoient toujours des éclaireurs avant de bombarder » expliqua le Tok'ra. « Ceux-ci établissent un avant-poste qui sert de système de guidage à la flotte en orbite. Une fois cette étape effectuée, les bombardements commencent, et il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts… »

« Un système de guidage ? C'est bien la première fois que l'on voit ça ! » s'exclama O'neill.

« Leur flotte est assez vétuste, c'est vrai, mais ils n'en sont pas moins redoutables, vu leur nombre… Ils vont vous tomber dessus comme une pluie démoniaque… »

L'assemblée soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la Terre était menacée, mais s'ils ne faisaient rien, ça pouvait très bien être la dernière.

Sheppard prit la parole :

« Attendez une minute… Si on arrive à les empêcher de mettre en place leur avant-poste… Leur flotte spatiale sera complètement inefficace, non ? »

« Pas complètement. Ils pourront toujours viser manuellement, mais, oui, ils seront affaiblis. Et vous pourrez alors envoyer votre propre flotte à leur rencontre pour en découdre. »

« Pourquoi ne pas poster la flotte en orbite préventivement pour les accueillir avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'envoyer leurs éclaireurs ? » demanda O'neill.

« Le problème est double. D'une part, leur stratégie offensive repose sur une attaque rapide et agressive. Pour limiter les dégâts, ils sortent donc généralement de l'hyperespace particulièrement près des systèmes qu'ils attaquent. Si vous postez votre flotte en orbite… elle risque fort d'être désintégrée si leurs vaisseaux se matérialisent au même endroit… »

« Et l'autre problème ? » interrogea Weir.

« La plupart du temps, les vaisseaux éclaireurs partent avec de l'avance et sortent de l'hyperespace beaucoup plus tôt, puis poursuivent leur route en vitesse infra-luminique jusqu'au système cible… Et ils sont camouflés. Autrement dit, il est pratiquement impossible de les détecter avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'atmosphère. »

O'neill se renversa dans son siège et se frotta les yeux. C'était une catastrophe. Certes, s'ils parvenaient à abattre les éclaireurs… Mais quelques petits vaisseaux furtifs et bien équipés pouvaient faire plus de dégâts que de gros bombardiers… Et s'ils contenaient beaucoup de fantassins ou d'engins légers blindés… Une catastrophe !

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous suggérez ? » demanda t-il au Tok'ra.

Même du temps où Jacob Carter était encore en vie, il n'avait jamais réellement fait confiance à la Tok'ra… Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un cas de force majeure.

Le Tok'ra haussa les épaules et écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Je crains que des M-16 et des P-90 ne soient pas suffisant pour venir à bout de cette menace. Quand aux X-320… Si jamais les éclaireurs atterrissent en zone urbaine, comme ils le font habituellement, ils risquent de causer plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en résoudront. »

O'neill se passa une main dans les cheveux et retint un rire hystérique. Sam serait consternée en entendant cela.

C'était un fait, tous les progrès technologiques apportés en 10 ans de recherche par des découvertes ou par des dons venant de leurs alliés avaient été concentrés sur l'armement lourd : essentiellement des progrès dans leur flotte aérospatiale… et quelques technologies non militaires.

« Je crois que nous disposons d'un moyen de les contrer. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers John Sheppard.

« Nous disposons de plusieurs Mechas, dont un à déjà été testé par le d… »

« Combien ? » le coupa O'neill.

« 5 »

O'neill se rembrunit. C'était très peu, mais c'était tout ce dont ils disposaient.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup » continua Sheppard « mais les tests que nous avons effectués sont plus que satisfaisants… c'est ce que nous avons de mieux pour contrer l'infanterie et les vaisseaux éclaireurs… »

« Combien de temps faudra t-il pour les ramener d'Atlantis et les rendre fonctionnels ? »

« 2 jours tout au plus »

Ce qui leur laissait deux autres jours pour se préparer à la venue de leurs agresseurs.

***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Bon, normalement c'est l'un des derniers chapitres… (certains, ou plutôt certaines : ) seront probablement déçues… mais les examens approchent, et il faut que je « conclue » l'histoire pour être tranquille ^_^)._

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui postent régulièrement des reviews, ça fait plaisir ; )_

« _Ok, encore quelques tests et c'est terminé. Faites un passage en rase-motte et explosez-moi ces rochers »._

House et son escadrille s'exécutèrent immédiatement, soulevant au passage des nuages de poussière… bientôt suivis par une pluie de gravas.

Les tests dans la Galaxie de Pégase avaient été prometteurs. Ceux menés dans la Voie Lactée étaient impressionnants.

La puissance de feu des Mechas était plus que satisfaisante.

Il restait cependant un problème… si les envahisseurs choisissaient d'atterrir dans une zone urbaine, ce qui était plus que probable… Les dégâts seraient considérables.

« _Parfait, vous rentrez à la maison »_ ordonna O'neill par intercom, après avoir vu les rochers pulvérisés par retransmission vidéo.

L'escouade de 5 Mechas se posa sur le tarmac de l'aérodrome de la Zone 51.

Les cockpits s'ouvrirent, et O'neill vint à la rencontre des pilotes tandis qu'ils détachaient leurs harnais câblés.

« Mon général »

« Colonel »

Sheppard et O'neill se saluèrent brièvement.

Ce dernier pris la parole :

« Les tests sont concluants. Vous partez demain. »

Puis il s'adressa aux 5 membres de l'escouade : Le Colonel John Sheppard, le Dr. House, le Capitaine David Connors, le Lieutenant Sarah Peters et le Caporal Thomas Ellis.

« Je ne vous cache pas que les jours qui vont suivre vont être sombres, et que l'avenir de cette planète repose en bonne partie sur vos épaules. »

Il fit une pause et parcourut du regard les visages de ses subordonnés. Même House, bien qu'il ne fût pas un militaire entraîné, ne laissait rien transparaître.

« Je ne vous cacherai pas non plus qu'il y aura probablement de nombreuses pertes humaines. Profitez bien de cette… soirée. »

Il avait faillit dire « dernière soirée ». Car il ne faisait aucun doute que pour certains d'entre eux, c'était la dernière soirée qu'ils passaient avec leurs proches. Dans deux jours, ils seraient en première ligne, et quelques uns allaient y passer…

« Le Président fera une annonce demain matin, en ce qui concerne les évènements à venir… »

Tous se mirent au garde à vous, et O'neill prit congé.

Sheppard se tourna vers son équipe.

« On récapitule une dernière fois. Demain, tout le monde doit être ici à 9 h pétantes. On embarque directement à bord d'un vaisseau cargo piloté depuis la Terre qui nous emmènera en orbite… Dès que le SGC et le JSOC ont réussi à définir le point d'impact des vaisseaux éclaireurs, on nous y téléporte… et les réjouissances commencent. S'il m'arrive quelque chose – il ne montra aucune émotion en évoquant cette éventualité - Connors, vous prendrez le commandement. »

Il regarda ses équipiers avec insistance. « Des questions ? Non ? Parfait. A demain. »

***

La scène avait pour lui une allure de déjà-vu. Pour elle aussi certainement.

Cette fois-ci ils étaient nus, et cette fois-ci, ses lèvres se posaient sur les siennes avec violence.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines, elle le suppliait de ne pas partir.

Sauf que cette fois-ci… c'était probablement pour de bon.

Alors elle tentait d'oublier. Elle sur lui, et lui en elle, sur cette foutue chaise qui allait sans doute bientôt craquer sous ses coups de reins désespérés.

Malgré la situation, il avait froid. Ce que n'arrangeaient pas les larmes de Cuddy qui coulaient sur son torse alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Rejetant la colère et le désespoir qui menaçaient de l'envahir, et il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la compagne, et laissa ses doigts courir sur sa peau soyeuse.

Une sensation de malaise l'envahit. Il ferma les yeux.

D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression que tous les évènements des dernières semaines s'étaient enchaînés de telle façon qu'il _devait_ arriver là où il était… ou plutôt, là où il allait se trouver demain.

Les choses s'étaient déroulées comme du papier à musique… et il allait prendre les commandes d'une machine de 7 mètres de haut pour tenter de sauver la planète Terre.

Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où vint la jouissance, et se répandit en Cuddy.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la transporta jusqu'au lit de leur petite chambre de la Zone 51.

Demain, il devait être en forme.

***

« Messieurs… et Mademoiselle » ajouta O'neill, provoquant des rires sincères, mais quelque peu crispés dans l'assemblée, « ... vous allez entrer dans l'histoire. L'Amérique et le Monde se souviendront de vous. Bonne chance ! »

Les 5 équipiers se mirent au garde-à-vous, puis les cockpits pressurisés de leurs Mechas se referment.

Les lourds géants de métal se dirigèrent vers le vaisseau cargo, spécialement modifié pour l'occasion, et se positionnèrent dans les fixations qui allaient les maintenir en place pendant leur transport jusqu'à l'espace.

La trappe du cargo commença à se refermer, et House aperçu une dernière fois le personnel de la zone 51 en rangs serrés et au garde-à-vous.

Cuddy n'était pas là : comme tout le personnel du SGC, elle était réquisitionnée…

Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors que les moteurs infra-luminiques du vaisseau se mettaient en marche. On l'avait prévenu qu'il allait probablement perdre conscience, à cause de l'accélération énorme que nécessitait le décollage.

Normalement, les vaisseaux de technologie extraterrestre comportaient des dispositifs pour palier à ce genre de désagréments… mais les modifications en termes de camouflage avancé et de pilotage automatique avaient nécessité la suppression de celui du cargo, par manque de place…

Ils partaient donc en orbite « à l'ancienne », comme le faisaient les astronautes…

House ferma les yeux en sentant une force immense l'écraser. L'accélération était quasiment insoutenable.

Son ultime pensée avant la perte de conscience fut pour Cuddy.

Il devait réussir. Pas seulement pour la Terre, mais pour elle.

***

Allison se passa une main sur le front pour éponger la sueur.

Il était seulement 10h30, mais la journée s'annonçait caniculaire.

Depuis que House et Cuddy étaient partis sans explications… et bien les choses avaient suivies leur cours.

Wilson avait pris la direction du PPTH, qu'il gérait fort bien, et Foreman avait succédé à House à la tête du département de diagnostic. Elle et Chase travaillaient sous sa direction, et venaient de se marier.

Les choses suivaient donc leur cours.

Chase revint du laboratoire avec des résultats d'analyses sous les bras et déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda t-elle.

« Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que ça n'est pas un cancer. On n'en sait guère plus pour le moment… »

Elle acquiesça.

« Une pause ? » proposa t-elle.

« Volontiers ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, et se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé, changeant de chaîne de temps à autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Allison se leva. Les pauses, c'était bien, mais il fallait éventuellement songer à bosser…

Chase posa sa main sur son bras, le regard rivé sur l'écran.

« Attends… »

Un discours en direct de la Maison Blanche avait remplacé _General Hospital_.

« C'est juste un discours du Président… allez, viens… »

« Il n'était pas prévu. Tiens, écoute… »

_« Je m'adresse aujourd'hui aux habitants des États-Unis d'Amérique, mais aussi du reste du monde. Je pense qu'il est temps de lever le voile sur le secret le mieux gardé de notre nation… »_

***

Wilson était tétanisé… et son interlocuteur avait du raccrocher depuis longtemps.

« _… plusieurs alliances avec diverses nations extraterrestres, si vous me permettez d'utiliser ce terme un peu barbare… »_

Il reposa le combiné et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

Soit le Président Hayes et ses conseillers avaient décidé de monter un énorme canular, soit, plus probable… Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'univers.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait poussé la Maison Blanche à faire cette déclaration aujourd'hui ?

***

A la Maison Blanche, Henri Hayes interrompit son discours alors qu'un de ses conseillers venait lui parler discrètement… Il coupa son micro.

« Nous pensons que c'est une bonne idée » expliqua Donovan Perkins, son directeur de la communication.

« C'est malhonnête… détourner ainsi leur attention… Qu'est-ce que vont en penser mes électeurs, franchement ? »

« Les gens vont avoir besoin d'espoir… et qui représente mieux l'espoir que les 5 membres de l'escadron de Mechas ? Ils ont besoin de héros, et c'est ce que nous allons leur donner ! » claironna Don.

Henri Hayes soupira… de toutes façons, si l'escadron de Mechas ne réussissait pas sa mission… ses électeurs seraient réduits en bouillie, alors…

La partie la plus difficile de son discours allait commencer maintenant.

***

Donc… résumons…

La Terre allait _a priori_ être détruire.

Wilson se passa une main sur le front…

Ce qui était sur… c'est que les urgences n'allaient pas tarder à être envahies : anxiété psychogène, mais surtout, de nombreux accidents de voitures dues aux déclarations du Président…

Finalement, il avait des problèmes plus immédiats que la destruction de la Terre à gérer…

Il s'apprêta à éteindre le téléviseur, quand une phrase du Président retint son attention…

« … néanmoins, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire sans réagir, et ces 5 hommes et femme se battront pour la sauvegarde de la Terre dans des machines à la pointe de la technologie, j'ai nommé : le Colonel John Sheppard, le Capitaine David Connors, le Lieutenant Sarah Peters, le Caporal Thomas Ellis, et… »

***

« Nom de Dieu ! » cria Chase.

« … le Dr. Gregory House »

Chase laissa tomber sa tasse de café, et Allison ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

La photo qui venait de passer à l'écran ne laissait aucun doute possible, c'était bien _le_ Gregory House de Princeton qui était en ce moment, à en croire le Président, près à en découdre avec les forces d'invasion qui n'allaient pas tarder à leur tomber dessus.

Qui que fussent leurs attaquants, ils avaient du souci à se faire…

_Une fois encore… j'ai arrêté le chapitre avant ce que j'avais prévu, mais vu que je mets pas mal de temps à écrire ne ce moment (révisions, révisions…), je me suis dit que vous préféreriez ne pas attendre trois semaines…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Une fois de plus, merci à toutes les revieweuses ! ____  
Les examens approchent à grands pas (et oui, tout le monde n'est pas bloqué ^_^), mais je vais essayer de ne pas bâcler la fin._

_***_

D'une certaine façon, c'était comme les examens (_Note de l'auteur : décidemment, ça me travaille..)_. On stressait jusqu'à l'ultime moment.

Puis la copie était posée sur la table, les examinateurs donnaient le signal du départ. Alors, la peur était oubliée, et on mobilisait toutes ses ressources dans un seul but : réussir.

« Ils viennent de sortir de l'hyperespace » annonça avec calme Samantha Carter.

Sa voix raisonna dans les couloirs du SGC et les premières images apparurent sur les scopes.

Elle sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules. Puis la voix de leur propriétaire se fit entendre à son tour dans les haut-parleurs.

« Bien. Entamez le calcul de trajectoire… »

***

Quelques centaines de kilomètres plus haut…

House avait repris conscience depuis plusieurs minutes, mais comme les autres, il restait silencieux pour économiser les réserves d'oxygène.

Dans la pénombre du vaisseau cargo, il entendait seulement les battements de son propre cœur.

Puis soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent, et, un par un, les verrous magnétiques qui arrimaient les Mechas à la paroi s'éteignirent, libérant les 5 géants de métal et leurs pilotes.

« Ici O'neill. Ils viennent d'entrer en orbite et ne vont pas tarder à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère. On est en train de calculer leur trajectoire pour déterminer le point d'impact. Rassemblez vous dans les anneaux et préparez vous au transfert »

« Reçu 5/5 » répondit le Colonel Sheppard.

***

« Ils se dirigent vers les États-Unis » confirma l'airman.

O'neill soupira. La situation avait à la foi des avantages et des inconvénients.

D'un côté, les USA étaient clairement les mieux préparés pour faire face à ce genre de menace… et on ne pourrait pas leur reprocher par la suite de ne pas avoir porté assistance à un autre pays.

De l'autre, même si leur plan était habile… Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'imprévus, et de toutes manières, il était clair qu'il y allait forcément avoir des dégâts, dus à l'attaque ou plus simplement à la panique généralisée : accidents de voitures, coupures d'électricités…

Une véritable apocalypse.

« Ils vont probablement atterrir dans l'Est » annonça l'airman.

Et merde…

O'neill se doutait bien que pour monter un poste avancé, les plaines du Wyoming n'était pas le lieu idéal, mais il avait espéré, vainement, que leurs assaillants choisiraient un autre lieu que les agglomérations denses de l'Est.

Si jamais ils tombaient sur New York…

« C'est New-Y… non, attendez, on dirait qu'ils visent le New Jersey… »

O'neill soupira. Newark allait probablement déguster, mais c'était tout de même mieux que New-York.

***

_« Préparez vous au transfert. 5… 4… »_

House respira profondément. Dans quelques secondes, il allait être téléporté à environ 7 km au dessus du point d'impact des envahisseurs. Ainsi, ils pourraient détruire une bonne partie des vaisseaux éclaireurs avant même que ceux-ci aient eut le temps de se rendre compte que quelque chose se passait.

_« … 3… 2… 1… »_

Et soudain, il se sentit tomber à une vitesse infernale, au dessus de… ça lui rappelait quelque chose… le New Jersey !

Ainsi, le match allait se dérouler à domicile…

_« OK, les filles »_ commença Sheppard avec un calme surprenant, compte tenu de la situation, _« Utilisez vos stabilisateurs pour ralentir un peu. J'ai deux vaisseaux en visuel, on commence à tirer à puissance maximale, il faut les réduire en poussière pour éviter les dommages au sol. C'est parti »_

Les 5 Mechas en chute – presque – libre commencèrent à faire feu sur un vaisseau de calibre moyen… qui partit en fumée presque instantanément.

_« C'est parfait, un de moins. On continue, toujours à puissance maximale »_

Sheppard compta une dizaine de vaisseaux qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Un peu plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, mais ça restait gérable. Des X-320 n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à venir en renfort.

Évidemment, les vaisseaux restants n'allaient pas se laisser descendre si facilement, et ils se séparèrent bientôt en deux groupes.

_« House et Ellis, vous venez avec moi à gauche. Connors et Peters, vous prenez ceux de droite. Go »_

Faire feu devenait tout de suite plus délicat maintenant que leurs cibles tentaient de leur échapper. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tirer au sol…

Et malgré le freinage fournit par les stabilisateurs, le sol n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres et se rapprochait dangereusement.

House réussit à mettre le feu au réacteur d'un des vaisseaux… et Sheppard acheva le travail.

_« On va bientôt entrer en phase d'atterrissage, diminuez la puissance de tir pour… »_

_« Mon stabilisateur gauche perd de la puissance !! Putain, je suis en train de tomber, là !!! » _hurla le Caporal Ellis.

_« Cessez le feu et reportez toute la poussée sur le stabilisateur droit. Utilisez les volets latéraux, et… »_

_«Bordel, je crois que c'est dû à un débris ennemi… je vais me poser au sol pour voir si je peux réparer »_

_« Reçu. House, vous descendez avec lui et vous le couvrez »_

_« OK »_

House profita de la descente pour exploser un vaisseau ennemi, qui venait de se poser dans un champ aux abords de… Princeton !

_« Je manque vraiment de puissance »_ fit Ellis, au bord de la panique_ « Y a une espèce d'esplanade en bas, j'essaye de m'y poser… »_

_***_

S'ils étaient encore vivants demain à l'aube, Cuddy allait hurler. Enfin, non.

_Wilson _allait hurler.

Ellis n'était à la base pas un grand fan des atterrissages en douceur, et le fait de devoir concentrer tout le poids du Mecha sur un seul appui n'avait pas arrangé la chose.

La magnifique esplanade en marbre du PPTH – qui n'était plus si magnifique que ça, de fait – était enfoncée là où le Mecha s'était « posé », et le reste de la place était parcouru de fissures profondes.

Bonjour la facture…

« Bon, c'est moins grave que ce que je pensais » expliqua Ellis. « Juste un truc bloqué dans le compensateur inertiel, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps à débloquer… »

House acquiesça et se tourna vers le ciel.

Là haut, la bataille faisait toujours rage, et pas selon leurs plans.

Manifestement, les vaisseaux ennemis avaient abandonné l'idée de se poser, tout du moins dans l'immédiat… Et les Mechas, difficiles à manœuvrer de part leur masse imposante, n'étaient pas à leur avantage, une fois perdu l'effet de surprise.

Un escadron de chasseurs X-320 venait d'arriver pour leur prêter main forte, mais la chasse ennemie venait également de se joindre à la partie. Son effectif était relativement faible, mais les vaisseaux étaient rapides et posaient quelques problèmes aux Terriens.

De là où il était, House tira deux-trois coups en direction de l'ennemi, mais la distance réduisait considérablement la puissance de son faisceau, et il ne causa que des dommages mineurs.

Il laissa tomber et se tourna vers Ellis.

_« C'est bientôt fini ? »_ interrogea t-il.

« C'est bon, je re… »

Le bout de métal lui transperça la poitrine et se ficha net dans le marbre.

Ellis expira dans un flot de sang.

Paniqué, House se tourna, et constata avec horreur que ce qui étaient sans doute les débris d'un vaisseau détruits fonçaient droit sur lui… et le PPTH…

Tirant à pleine puissance, il en réduisit la grande majorité à l'état de poussière, et parvint à éviter les autres… qui explosèrent la fontaine centrale…

Il souffla, encore tremblant du choc causé par le décès de son coéquipier.

Son intercom grésilla.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez en bas ?? On a besoin de vous, là haut ! »_

_« Ellis vient d'être touché par un débris et il est mort ! »_

_« On pleurera plus tard ! Pour le moment, remontez, ici c'est la chienl… »_

La communication coupa net, mais quelques grésillements se firent entendre.

House voyait toujours les 3 Mechas restants en vol, il était donc peu probable que ce problème soit du à une défaillance ou à la destruction du matériel de Sheppard.

Ils étaient en train de se faire brouiller.

_« … merdier… besoin de renforts… plus beaucoup… de…. »_

Génial, ils étaient dans la panade, sans possibilité de communiquer et avec un Mecha en moins, ce qui n'était pas négligeable…

Il se tourna vers le PPTH, près à redécoller, quand il vit une silhouette se découper dans l'embrasure de l'entrée. Quelqu'un d'assez téméraire pour venir voir ce qui se passait dehors.

Il zooma grâce à ses scopes, et s'aperçut que l'illustre inconnu était… Robert Chase, complètement tétanisé.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Depuis le début de cette histoire de cinglés, il avait été amené à prendre des décisions difficiles, et celle-ci en était une…

_« Hey, toi ! Viens ici ! »_ intima t-il à Chase.

Le jeune homme commença à reculer discrètement.

Le Mecha fit ce qui ressemblait à un soupir, et reprit :

_« Si tu ne ramènes pas ton joli petit cul de chirurgien de mes deux ici immédiatement, ça va pas le faire ! »_

Chase eut tout d'abord l'air surpris, puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

« House ! C'est dingue, c'est vraiment vous ! »

_« Pas le temps de bavasser, blondinet. Monte dans cette machine »_ ordonna t-il en indiquant le Mecha du défunt Ellis, resté ouvert.

« Euh… Moi ? Mais je… enfin… je sais pas… »

_« Fais moi confiance, et fais ce que je dis ! Monte ! »_

Bien entendu, la condition sine qua none pour faire fonctionner le Mecha était que Chase possède le gène des Anciens.

Et ça, il allait le savoir immédiatement…

Mi-apeuré, mi-excité, Chase s'installa dans le poste de pilotage du Mecha… et les scopes se mirent à fonctionner.

_« C'est parfait, on y va… »_

« Mais comment ça marche, ce truc ? J'y connais rien, moi ! »

Ah, oui, le petit détail….

_« No soucy ! Il suffit de penser ! »_

« De p… ? »

Et de fait, le cockpit du Mecha se referma.

_« Allez, ma grosse ! Tu tires sur tout ce qui apparaît en rouge sur tes scopes, et t'essayes de pas foncer dans le reste. C'est parti ! »_

_***_

Sheppard explosa l'un des derniers vaisseaux restants, manifestement celui qui détenait le dispositif de brouillage.

Un clignotement à la périphérie de son affichage tête haute attira son attention.

_« House ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai de nouveau un signal en provenance du Mecha d'Ellis ! »_

_« Oh, j'ai juste amené un ami pour terminer le boulot… Bon, on achève le travail, et on rentre à la maison ? »_

Inutile de chercher à comprendre…

_« Ah qui le dites vous ! »_

_***_

O'neill, qui avait suivit l'échange entre House et Sheppard en direct, leva un sourcil.

House était complètement dingue, et c'était l'homme de la situation…

Le mystérieux « renfort » s'avérait bien utile pour achever les derniers opposants, et venait même de sauvez le Capitaine Connors d'une mort certaine en détruisant un chasseur arrivant par derrière…

Intéressant, une fois que toute cette affaire serait finie, il faudrait qu'il jette un œil à son cas…

« Le… euh… soldat X vient d'abattre le dernier éclaireur. »

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans la salle.

La partie la plus difficile de leur plan venait de réussir. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à abattre le reste de la flotte une fois qu'elle sortirait de l'hyperespace, ce qui allait être du gâteau étant donné qu'elle serait complètement désorientée…

Les réjouissances furent de courtes durées :

« Le reste de la flotte vient de sortir de l'hyperespace. J'envoie le signal au Prométhée. »

_To be continued… bon je sais, pas de ship cette fois-ci, mais ça va être la fête dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera également le dernier… ; )_


	15. Chapitre Final

**Chapitre 15**

_Oyez oyez, c'est la fin !!!_ _4 mois après le début, il fallait bien que ça s'arrête à un moment où à un autre…  
Alors alors… en guise d'adieu… spécialement pour vous mes chères revieweuses régulières… Du Huddy à la pelle… et si j'ose, si j'ose... peut-être une scène interdite aux enfants ; )_

_Bon, ben… c'est parti !!!! Mettez vous une petite musique qui bouge bien, Let's go !_

_(je précise que cette fanfiction a été écrite en partie en écoutant la chanson « Ce soir » de Max Boublil… si vous n'avez jamais entendu, je vous la conseille… hin hin hin…)_

***

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un fin stratège pour voir que leur flotte était en déroute…

Leur plan avait fonctionné (presque…) comme prévu, et leurs adversaires n'avaient pas pu établir de QG avancé. Mieux ! Ils n'avaient même pas pu se poser !

Et leur victoire serait bientôt totale. Le Colonel Kurt Waters, sur décision du Général O'neill venait d'ordonner à la flotte terrienne d'abaisser le camouflage et de concentrer la puissance sur l'armement.

La flotte ennemie était complètement désordonnée, et dans quelques secondes, elle serait réduite en poussière.

« Feu à mon signal. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… »

***

« … la Medal of Honor pour leur et courage et leur témérité, y compris aux deux civils. »

Le président se pencha pendant qu'un de ses collaborateurs lui soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Il se releva, l'air indéchiffrable, légèrement contrarié…

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remettre cette décoration au Colonel John Sheppard… ou plutôt devrais-je dire au _Général_ Sheppard… » reprit-il…

***

De l'eau… Chaude…

Et les lèvres de House sur les siennes… C'était si bon.

Absolument déplacé en la circonstance, honteux… Amoral, même. Et, Dieu… Elle aimait ça.

Elle adorait, en fait.

Elle tenta de lire l'heure sur sa montre trempée, mais House ne lui en laissa pas le temps et éteignit ses protestations d'un baiser fiévreux.

Ce soir… les murs allaient trembler.

***

« … et le Dr. Gregory House. »

Un blanc suivit l'intervention du Président.

« Le Dr. Gregory House » répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le responsable du protocole, suant à grosses gouttes, et se pencha pour lui parler discrètement.

« Hmm. Il semblerait que le Dr. House ne soit… pas là… » reprit le Président avec un sourire affable.

***

Encore et encore et encore et…

« House ? » fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte opaque de la douche…

Cuddy du se retenir à la plomberie pour ne pas glisser alors qu'House se figeait net en plein milieu d'un coup de rein.

« Oui ? »

« Euh, c'est Chase… »

« … »

« Robert Chase… »

« Oui, je sais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???? »

« Euh… »

« Quoi ? »

« On vous attend. »

« Comment ça, on m'attend ? »

« La cérémonie, vous savez… Remise de médaille, tout ça… »

House bougea légèrement, et Cuddy laissa échapper un léger gémissement… Pratiquement imperceptible, mais…

« House ? »

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Euh… Il y a… euh… quelqu'un… avec… euh… ? »

« Non. »

« Ah, d'accord. Non, parce qu'en fait un instant j'ai cru que… »

« Il n'y a personne, Chase. »

« OK. Dépêchez vous de venir, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, mais laissez nous seuls deux petites minutes, s'il vous plaît »

« Ok. »

« Ça marche. »

« Euh… House… ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang !? »

« Vous avez dit _nous_. »

« … J'ai dit ça ? »

***

« Et donc, le Dr. Gregory House, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… » continua le Président, qui commençait à manifester des signes visibles d'impatience.

Le responsable du protocole paraissait vivre un véritable calvaire, et les auréoles sur sa chemise s'élargissaient à vue d'œil.

Sheppard, raide comme un I à côté de son équipe, se tourna vers la droite et jeta un regard éloquent à Elizabeth Weir, qui attendait en coulisses. Le tout accompagné d'un lever de sourcils que n'aurait pas renié Teal'c lui-même.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un regard sévère.

Mais où avait-il la tête, franchement ?

Comme si les gens s'envoyaient en l'air pendant une cérémonie officielle !

N'importe quoi…

***

« Oui, vous l'avez dit »

« Vous devez faire erreur »

« Vous avez dit _nous_, j'insiste »

« Je parlais de moi et mini-Greg. Maintenant foutez moi la paix, Chase. Deux petites minutes. »

« Vous êtes répugnant. Et vous mentez. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est vous le pervers, Ch… »

« Nom de Dieu, Chase, tirez-vous, et laissez-nous finir ce qu'on a commencé ! » beugla Cuddy, toujours prisonnière de l'étreinte de House.

Chase ouvrit et referma sporadiquement la bouche plusieurs fois.

House et Cuddy… Dans une douche… en train de… !

_OH-MY-GOD !_

Néanmoins, aussi pervers soit-il, son imagination savait se bloquer au moment opportun…

Et quel moment !

Depuis 24 h qu'ils étaient tous redescendus sur le plancher des vaches, et fêtés comme il se doit, il avait posé beaucoup de questions, et obtenu beaucoup de réponses…

Il avait bien cru comprendre que Cuddy avait quitté son poste pour suivre House dans une composante secrète de l'armée de l'Air…

Et il la retrouvait aujourd'hui, en train de…

Mon dieu !

« Faites ce que vous voulez. Je ne suis plus là » soupira t-il.

Il sortit, frissonnant.

***

Earl D. Morris allait mourir.

Il allait se liquéfier sur place, se désintégrer, s'évaporer…

Ses collègues l'avaient prévenu.

Sa promotion au poste de Chef du Protocole était un cadeau empoisonné.

Bien sûr, il se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours, entre les cérémonies officielles, les discours, les vœux à la nation, machin…

Mais aujourd'hui _la Terre entière_ regardait le Président, et un espèce de con de civil n'était pas là au moment crucial… sa remise de Médaille. La _Medal of Honor_, alors qu'il n'était même pas militaire !

Une honte ! Enfin, ça n'était pas à lui de décider, mais tout de même…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de plus important à faire, hein ??

Franchement ?

***

House se glissa une nouvelle fois en elle et observa avec délectation son visage rougi par le plaisir.

Cuddy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se sentit fondre alors que chaque coup de rein était plus puissant que le précédent.

Ce soir*, elle allait prendre, et pas qu'un peu.

Que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus à ce moment précis ?

Franchement ???

***

C'est un Chase légèrement gêné et suant comme un veau qui refit son apparition dans la salle de conférence.

Le Chef du Protocole constata avec satisfaction que quelqu'un partageait sa souffrance. Ce jeune était quelqu'un de respectueux, au moins.

Chase se pencha à son oreille…

Earl D. Morris ferma les yeux. Et les rouvrit.

Le monde ne s'était manifestement pas écroulé. Pas encore.

Il fit un pas. Puis deux. Puis encore un autre. Et parvint jusqu'à l'oreille Présidentielle.

Il allait mourir. La damnation éternelle, voilà ce qui l'attendait.

Extrasystoles et pauses compensatoires se succédaient à un rythme infernal dans son thorax.

Il allait mourir.

« Euh, Mr. Le président… » commença t-il.

Celui-ci se figea, et le froncement de sourcil se transforma en sourire.

Earl avait le don de transformer en problèmes des situations qui n'en étaient pas.

Quant à lui-même, s'il avait été élu Président, c'est qu'il était intelligent, non ?

« Bon, le Dr. House ne pourra pas être avec nous pour le moment. »

Il parcourut la salle du regard, mais aucun journaliste ne protesta. Visiblement, toutes les révélations de la journée les avaient comblés.

« Et si pour fêter ça on allait prendre… un verre ? » proposa le Président.

FIN

_Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivi pendant ces 4 mois, en espérant que cela vous a plu._

* _Note de l'auteur : j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, désolée ! Cette chanson est vraiment tordante, je vous la recommande chaudement… : )_


End file.
